Batman: Revelations
by Jade V. MacGregor
Summary: Sparks erupt into a fire between Batman and Catwoman, but when they are honest with themselves, they know there is far more to it than that. But when he discovers her identity, everything changes, for both Batman and Bruce Wayne. The Joker returns, hell-bent on finally breaking the Bat; can a BatCat alliance save him? Non-canon, but Nolan and comic-inspired.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is definitely not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons. As with previous stories, this is part dream, part ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

 **Batman: Revelations**

Chapter One

They had always had a relationship that defied definition. He was supposed to be Gotham's Dark Knight, stopping criminals in their tracks, doing his best to protect the innocent, controlling the chaos other sought to institute. It had taken years, but he was finally ready to admit the hard truth: he didn't always do his best. The truth was that he had never really wanted to stop her. He enjoyed the chase too much.

The admission hurt. He was his own greatest critic, constantly analyzing his latest fight, identifying his own weaknesses, and finding a way to improve his fighting abilities and his detective skills. He beat himself up over every criminal that escaped, every civilian that was injured or killed because he wasn't fast enough, thorough enough, or strong enough. He trained harder, did more research, worked with Lucius to develop newer and better tools.

Though he had tried to deny it, though he tried to convince himself she was just too elusive for him, it was simply that his interactions with her were one of the few situations he looked forward to on his nightly patrols. Unlike the Joker, whose schemes hurt countless people, the crime lords who routinely caused the end of human life, or even his former mentor Ra's, whose ultimate goal was to help humanity destroy itself, she was harmless. Well, relatively. She never killed, and her targets were nothing but financial. In his black and white world, she was still a criminal. But there was a part of him that held on to the idea that in the end, about half the time, he recovered what she had stolen. There was a place deep down in him that refused to believe she was evil.

Batman stood perched on the corner of a building rooftop downtown and shook his head. She was now well out of view, but he continued to gaze into the darkness in the direction she had fled. His body was tense, his pulse racing, his skin still burning beneath his suit from the heat of her. Batman's heart was yearning.

The years as Batman had taken their toll on him, physically and emotionally. He had almost died countless times; his body was covered in scars, his soul weary. He continued to fight night after night, but increasingly found that he was struggling with the energy to keep up with the day to day living.

The playboy Bruce Wayne routine was banal. Highfalutin parties full of small talk, surrounded by Gotham's rich, who more often than not only spoke of the latest gossip or their newest yacht. He drank manhattan after manhattan just to get himself through the night.

There was no shortage of eye candy that should have kept him entertained and his bed warm. Attractive and empty-headed women hung on his arm, a different one every night. He held no illusions. They were interested in nothing more than his money or to be seen with him. He chose them because they were easy to keep his distance from. Not that he was attracted to any of them, anyway; they lacked the substance and real personality to keep his attention and he had tired of one night stands years before. Bruce Wayne always managed to find an excuse not to sleep with them, while leaving them charmed and flattered.

He dared not let anyone in, really get to know him. He was half afraid the darkness had taken him over.

* * *

Later, he sat in the Batcave, the suit still on save the cowl that had been thrown into a corner in frustration. His head was in his hands, mind racing. He was Batman. He had saved the city countless times, but he could no longer keep himself together.

Rubbing his hands over his face and sighing, Bruce sat back and grabbed his scotch. He raised it to his lips to find it empty, and refilled his glass. The Highland Park 21 was smooth and warmed his gut, chasing away the residual chill of the evening. It did not, however, quiet his emotions, which continued to churn.

While he was being honest with himself about his inability to catch Catwoman, he may as well be honest about his life. What he longed for was a partner. Someone to match wits with him, make him laugh, take his mind off the death and destruction he faced at night. But in the real world, those kinds of women were dangerous. Far before he was willing to reveal his double life, they would question his sudden absences, late nights, and constant injuries, not to mention the scars. So instead, he lived his cover and remained alone. He partied and drank and was seen with a different girl every time he hit the town. The press ate it up. The emotionally stunted millionaire playboy.

Catwoman. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She had speed and skill. She made him smile and his heart race. Their banter and their fights exhilarated him like nothing else could anymore. She was smart and sassy, cracking jokes, laughing while she blatantly disregarded the law. She was infuriating. She made him burn. He felt himself get hard at the though of her athletic body in her tight leather costume, her green eyes flashing like fire. She challenged him down to his core. And he knew the attraction was mutual.

Batman was well aware that during every encounter, she let herself get caught just enough that their bodies would end up locked together in some way. Whether he caught her with her paw in the cookie jar or tracked her down following a theft, she would find a way to close the distance between them. And when he touched her, she positively purred.

Tonight, he had her backed up against a rooftop access door, her hands trapped above her head and his body pressed against hers. He held her wrists together with one hand and slid the other arm around the small of her back to pull her closer. When her lips grazed his, his body trembled. She seductively slid her leg up his until she could wrap her leg around him.

And then, in the blink of an eye, she bared her claws and struck. She kneed him just hard enough that he loosened his grip. Spinning under his arm, she twisted his arm behind him, but he reacted quickly and spun with her. The movement was oddly reminiscent of a dance. He tried to sweep her, but she pulled him down with her. They rolled across the rooftop, struggling for the dominant position. Their breathing was labored, hot breaths visible in the cold winter air.

More than a few times, their hands roved up and down each others bodies. When she ended up on top, straddling him, her hips ground against him and she stole a kiss before he bridged his hips and knocked her off balance and flipped her over. Eventually, he grabbed her from behind, closing his arms around hers like a vice, and held her back against his chest. She struggled a bit, but when he gave into the temptation to sink his teeth ever so slightly into her neck, he heard her moan.

Finally, she bit his arm, hard, and cracked her head back into his face, breaking his hold. She pitched the bag of jewels at him, sprinted for the edge, and jumped to the next rooftop, pausing for just a moment to blow him a kiss. "Until next time, Bats. I'll be waiting for you."

Coming slowly back into reality, Bruce knocked back the last of his scotch and stood up, finally taking his gloves and gauntlets off, and went to remove the rest of his suit. He was tired, he hurt. But he was already looking forward to doing it all again.

"I'll be waiting for you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Batman: Revelations

Chapter Two

Selina Kyle opened her eyes and languidly stretched, loving the feeling of the soft flannel sheets and the warmth of the down comforter against the cold of the winter morning. She considered getting out of bed and starting a fire, but a quick glance at the fireplace revealed there were no more logs in the bedroom, and she'd have to venture out to the living room for more. Instead she just closed her eyes again and decided to go back to sleep.

Isis, who had been curled up at the foot of the bed, sensed her mistress stirring and saw this as an opportunity to seek more attention. The iron grey cat with emerald eyes stood up, likewise stretched, and uttered a series of short greeting meows. "Good morning, Isis. There's my good girl." Selina scratched the cat's head and under her chin, eliciting a few head bumps. "Let's be lazy for a bit." As if she understood, Isis circled a few times and settled down on Selina's chest, purring.

As comfortable as she was, Selina couldn't get back to sleep. Her mind had drifted to last night's excursion, replaying the events. She was sore from the fight with Batman following her heist, but she didn't mind. She kept her body strong and agile, and a little pain just meant she had pushed her limits again. Besides, it had been a great night.

She had broken into the Gotham City Museum in record time, despite their newest security upgrades. Each time she visited "after hours" they instituted some new level of protections. They had long ago installed sensors on the doors and windows that alerted if she simply picked the locks and slipped in. This time, it had been a new security system designed to sense changes in airflow and temperature in case someone with diamond claws cut a hole in a glass window. The winter air would have surely set it off.

But Selina Kyle wasn't just a pretty face, nor was Catwoman just an average thief in a leather suit. She always did her research. She knew about this new system, and it was easy enough to find the password to deactivate it. Selina was far from a hacker, but she was resourceful, and had a network across the Gotham underground of helpful individuals.

A trip to the museum during open hours and a quick dip into the security offices to install a wireless keystroke logger was all it took. Knowing security would doubtless review the camera logs looking for anomalies following her forthcoming break-in, she had donned a light disguise. Her dark wavy hair was tucked into a blonde wig and her green eyes were now brown. She wore a short skirt, and cleavage enhancing crop top that was far from seasonably appropriate, but were guaranteed to garner the type of attention she wanted. She had sauntered up to a guard and, using her best imitation of a southern drawl, flirted her way into the back.

Her mark was obviously new at the museum, as she didn't recognize him. He couldn't have been a day over 19 and still had that tall, gangly look. Perfect. "Excuse me, Sugar, can you point me to the ladies room?" She flashed a giant smile and placed her hand on his arm.

"Oh, yes, miss. It is just just down that corridor, around the corner." Selina knew from experience that the security office door was down that same corridor, as was an administrative office, and a janitorial closet. This was in the oldest part of the museum that hadn't yet been renovated, and the public restroom was not as well-marked as they were in the updated sections.

Selina giggled. "That hall down yonder? I just went down there and ended up in a closet. These city museums are so big and confusing. In Alabama, we don't have anything so grand. Do you mind walking me down there? With that uniform, you look like someone in charge. I bet you could help me." The damsel in distress routine always worked.

Blushing slightly at the attention, her newest friend, Danny, led her down the hall. It was easy enough to charm him into showing her the security office, and she acted appropriately wowed at all the big, fancy computers that helped keep all the museum's artifacts safe from all the bad criminals she heard Gotham was full of.

After she slipped the key logger onto the command-center machine while Danny was explaining the set-up, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Sugar. This has been fun, but I really do need to hit the ladies room." She smiled at him as they exited the security offices and he pointed her to the next set of doors. On her way back past him on her way out, she waved.

Poor guy, he may get in trouble for letting a civilian back there, but the investigators will shrug it off as a hormonal teenager trying to impress a girl.

At museum closing time, Selina, now with red hair, a business-appropriate sweater set and tailored slacks, was sipping wine from a cafe across the street. Her phone buzzed. Selina smiled as she opened the hidden program and saw that she had a new file — the results of the logger. She finished her wine, left a hearty tip for the very attractive waiter who had recommended the fabulous Spanish Tempranillo, and went home to where she could process the data.

Isis, as always, greeted her at the door. "Hey, Isis." Selina reached down to scoop the cat up into her arms and was rewarded with purrs. Wandering into her bedroom, she quickly pulled her Catsuit and goggles out of the hiding place in her floorboards. She then sat down at the computer with a cup of coffee and plugged her phone in, transferring the file over for processing. A few seconds later, there it was, the password.

A few years back, she had paid a hacker handsomely to set her up with persistent access to the computer systems of Gotham's museums and galleries. The sophisticated computer systems in Gotham's banks had proven a bit too much, even for her technically inclined friend to breach, but she was sufficiently pleased with what she had gotten. She opened the program he had designed for her, remotely logged into the museum's internal computer network, and deactivated the system.

The heist had a been textbook from then on. Catwoman cut a hole in a skylight and slipped inside. She deftly avoided the roving security guards and cut the glass of the display case. None of the jewels were worth enough to justify weight sensors, and the lasers were easily enough deflected with a carefully placed prism. She had placed the jewels in a small bag, tucked it into her belt, and made a hasty exit.

Catwoman had been disappointed her caped crusader had not been waiting, his gravely voice breaking the silence with some admonishment of her actions. While he had not been waiting for her in the museum, he didn't disappoint for long. She never knew just how he always found her, but he did.

She was three rooftops over, about to make her next jump she she felt him. There was an energy that hummed through her whenever he arrived.

Catwoman paused and turned towards the shadows, knowing he would soon emerge, and readied herself. She was no fool. As much as he seemed to likewise enjoy their banter back and forth and the steamy physical encounters, at some point she would have to escape. She quickly surveyed her environment and spotted two escape routes for when she needed them.

She waited, but nothing happened. No deep voice telling her to drop the bag of jewels. No lecture on her life of crime. Very unlike him.

"C'mon, Bats. I know you're there. I can feel you watching." Sauntering towards the shadows thrown by the storage room on the roof, she quipped, "Voyeurism's not really my thing. I prefer a little more…active…participation. Come and get me."

He finally stepped forward and her breath caught. How could the simple sight of him affect her so much?

"Active participation? I can arrange that for you," he rumbled. "Active member of the justice system. A holding cell, arraignment, lockup. That enough action for you?"

"I think I'll take a pass this time. Those orange jumpsuits aren't my style." Instead of simply running, she approached him. When he tried to snatch the bag of jewels from her belt, she deftly jumped just out of reach.

"Awfully handsy tonight tonight, Bats. No dinner first?"

He smirked. That's what she wanted. She needed him to enjoy this as much as she did.

There had been no pretense of a real battle this time. Those days they treated each other as sparring partners first before they allowed themselves to indulge their baser connections were largely past. A few traded blows and their bodies were soon pressed together.

Selina could feel his breath on her neck through her suit, hot in the cold winter air. She felt his body tremble against hers. As they rolled across the roof, she wondered what it would be with him on a beach, the sun warming their bare skin while they sipped margaritas. When he had her trapped from behind, there was nothing more that she had wanted than to be naked, feeling his hard thighs against hers as he entered her from behind. Why couldn't she find this excitement with anyone else?

She moaned before she could help herself and her lack of control shocked her back to her senses. It was time to get out of there. She had bitten him, hard, spun out of his arms, and fled.

Still snuggled up under the covers in her bed, Selina let her thoughts continue to drift, and knew where they would end up. Right back to him. It was always him.

He intrigued her. Batman wasn't insane, like the other costumed freaks running around Gotham. He wasn't one of those with special abilities that kept him from harm, like Superman. From news clips, she was well aware of the beatings he routinely took. His skill was undeniable, but there were only so many blows you could avoid with 10-to-1 odds.

What kind of a man dressed up in a costume and risked his own safety to fight crime? In the years she had lived on the street, no one had as much as stood up for her once. She had taken years of boxing and karate to just keep herself safe. Here he was fighting for a whole city.

It had been him who inspired her to don a costume those many years ago. When she graduated from pickpocketing and small marks and hit the big-time, she had wanted to add a little flare. That tall, dark, and masked look sure worked for him. Gave him notoriety, set him apart. She figured she would serve as a less-than-lawful counterpoint to the Dark Knight.

The first time he had caught her in the museum, he had appeared from nowhere, and surprised her by walking out of the shadows. "Museum's closed. If you want to view the exhibit, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

She had seen him on the news before then, of course. And the underworld was always abuzz with news of the latest criminal he had locked up. He spent his time on violent criminals and masterminds. Until she had started chasing bigger payouts, her small-time burglaries had never crossed his radar. Once they met that first time, part of her knew she had met her match.

The memory made her smile. He was always the best part of any evening out.

For years after that, Catwoman was predictable. She targeted jewelry and other objects that she could easily fence. Cash was king; it could be easily deposited into her many accounts she had spread across multiple aliases, and hidden in safe locations scattered throughout the city. She was determined that she would never be without again and had a backup plan for every contingency.

As her skill grew and her confidence increased, so did her burglary aspirations. Big, high profile heists became her signature. Maximum risk, maximum payoff. A few years in, she had enough to live off of for quite some time, but still she didn't give it up. It was far too much fun. Where was the fun in retirement?

Selina reveled in the publicity Catwoman received. For a girl who had grown up on the streets, largely forgotten and alone, she loved the spotlight. She had made something of herself. But there was still a part of her missing. She needed a partner. She needed someone to share this success with.

She had dated. After a string of nice guys who bored her to tears or egotistical jerks who only cared about themselves, she was done with that. So she had fucked. One night stands felt good in the moment, but she could endure a cold bed the next morning for only so long.

But she always came back to him. He was the constant in her life. He made her heart race, he made her smile. He could keep up with her in a fight and in tactical battle of wits. How fucked up was she that the single person she looked forward to most only interacted with her when she had broken the law? What was wrong with her that she wanted a man she could pass on the street and not even recognize?

When Isis stirred a bit on her chest, it pulled Selina out of her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was getting late. She had to be at work in half an hour. She'd be late, but she was the boss. No one would say a word.

"Come on, Isis. I need some coffee. And I think today you get some tuna." Recognizing the "t word," Isis meowed, jumped down and ran towards the kitchen, looking behind her to make sure her human was following.

"This life is ok, right, Isis? We don't need anyone but each other. Nice house, spending money. A nice nest egg in the bank and an escape plan ready if we need it. No more sleeping on the streets for us. This is enough."

Little did she know, her life was about to radically change.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Batman: Revelations

Chapter Three

It had been a long night. There had been a particularly vicious gang battle. The new crime lord, Dominic Carlini, was putting his stamp on this part of town, trying to prove his dominance. Batman jumped into the melee as quickly as he could, prioritizing the safety of the residents of the neighborhood over waiting for the GCPD officers he knew were on their way. In the chaos, he had been shot twice in the vest, and a well-placed knife had been lodged in his flesh at the junction of his shoulder where the kevlar vest ended and advanced armor of his shoulder guard began.

By the end, the gang members had all been arrested or fled. The GCPD was hot on the trail of those who had escaped. For a while, he stood with Commissioner Gordon, briefing him all he had learned about Carlini's organization. Before departing, Jim shook his hand, and thanked Batman once again for his service to the city.

He was in no mood for pleasantries, and growled a response as Jim walked away.

Batman's job was done for tonight. He was bleeding and sore, and bone-tired. He needed to return to the Batcave for Alfred to stitch him up and wrap his ribs and needed about 10 hours of sleep.

Just then, he spotted Catwoman above him, jumping between the rooftops. What was she up to this time, he wondered. He knew he should go confiscate whatever it was she had stolen, but he was in no shape to fight with her, too. He started to press the button calling the Batmobile, but stopped. He hadn't seen her in nearly a week. Before he knew it, he was headed in her direction. Moving smoothly despite his injuries, Batman swung up to the nearest roof.

Catwoman smiled when she heard the grappling gun. How had he already found her? She hadn't been in this part of town more than 60 seconds. She was merely passing through on her way to the financial district. This was a bad part of town for most women to linger in at this hour, but it would cut time off her route. She was on her way to liberate some extra cash from the offices of a corrupt businessman and didn't feel like taking the long way around. Besides, she could handle herself.

She hadn't been particularly excited by this heist, it was too easy, but knew it was a quick way to get some cash. The Gotham animal shelter was in need of major renovations and was struggling to raise the money needed. If the shelter couldn't come up with the funds, they were going to run out of space and would need to change their status from that as a no-kill shelter. She shuddered at the thought. However, she was suddenly very glad she had ventured out tonight. She hadn't seen Batman yet this week and had missed him.

He landed, holstered his grappling gun, and let his cape fall around him. Catwoman was ready and waiting with a saucy greeting. "Hey there, Stud. Come to play?"

When he merely raised his head and started to walk towards her, she stilled. Something was wrong. He was moving slowly. She could sense his weariness.

Instead of jumping into a fight, or rather into a situation where she knew she'd be able to steal some steamy kisses between punches and kicks, she approached slowly. She immediately spotted the blood seeping from his shoulder.

"Oh, Bats, you're hurt." She rushed to his side, pulling a cloth out of her own utility belt and pressed it to his wound. That's when she saw the bullets lodged in his chest plate. "Oh, god. What happened to you?"

"Don't, Catwoman." He pulled away. "This was a mistake." He turned to walk away.

"Dammit, Batman. Let me take a look at that shoulder," she snapped, grabbing his uninjured arm and pulling him back to her. Catwoman's normally seductive tone was sharp and forceful. She pulled the material aside and hissed. "This is going to need stitches." When he started to pull away again, her voice softened. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Looking at her face, he relented. She cleaned the wound as gently as she could. As he stood there, the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, and he started to waver, just a little shaky.

If she hadn't been so close, she never would have spotted it. Stabbed, shot, and hell knows what else, and he was still on his feet, chasing criminals - her. "Sit down, you stubborn ox."

For reasons he couldn't fully explain to himself, he allowed her to pull him down to the rooftop. Their backs were against a wall, side by side. Catwoman scooted closer, her side flush to his, and put her hand on his thigh. There was a companionable silence between them.

After a few minutes, the shaking stopped. She felt it the minute he started to relax. "You know, you should have gone —wherever it is that you go — and gotten fixed up. You're going to need stitches, and based on the placement of one of those bullets, I'm guessing you have a cracked rib or two, despite that armor you have."

He remained silent, save an unintelligible grunt.

"I haven't even stolen anything tonight. Yet," she winked at him, expecting that gravely voice to tell her he would stop her.

When he said nothing, she turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "If you go on home, I even promise to be good." Her lips met his softly for a brief kiss. "You need to take care of yourself, you know. What would I do if I something happened to you?" She surprised herself at the sentiment, and quickly covered up the rare moment of softness with another quip.

"Being Catwoman just wouldn't be any fun if I didn't have Batman to chase me." She couldn't believe she had admitted that to him. But it was the truth. She had money now. She only kept on being Catwoman because of the rush, the chance to continue to push herself and test her skill. And for Batman.

She craved him. Needed him. Needed someone to banter with, to spar, and she could only go so long without feeling his body against hers, even if they hadn't yet fully consummated their attraction.

He turned to look at her, surprised at her words. For more than the first time, he wished he could really see her eyes. The goggles kept them obscured.

"I'm so tired," he finally said. "When will it all end? The violence. It never stops."

Catwoman suddenly felt very guilty. How much of the pain he was feeling right now had been caused by her, and others like her? How much did their petty thrills from heists add to the toll taken on him?

Batman knew this time had been coming for a while. There had been a huge uptick in violent crimes over the past month since Carlini had moved in and and began establishing his territory. He was operating on 2-3 hours of sleep a night over four weeks. Combined with the physical exertion of patrols and battles, his mind and body were breaking down.

With Nightwing now in Bludhaven and following Jason's death, he was once again on his own, and it was wearing on him. His heart ached for Jason and he was still coming to terms with the loss. It had affected him more than he realized.

"Robin…he…" Batman trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence.

Catwoman knew he was hurting. She knew that Joker had killed Robin just two months before. Her chest felt tight and there was a lump in her throat. She felt for him.

"I'm sorry, Bats. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice quiet.

She reached for his hand, and their fingers interlaced. She had never seen him like this. His breathing was heavy, as if he was taking deep breaths to control himself.

Finally, Batman sat up and turned to her. He reached out and slowly pulled the goggles off, his hands cupping her face. A tear slipped down her her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb.

Green. Her eyes were green. He pulled her to him into a tight embrace. Catwoman tucked her arms under his cape against his body. She slowly ran a hand up and down his back in an effort to give comfort.

This strong, brave, dedicated man who gave so much to this city was hurting. They had never discussed their relationship, but there was something there. It wasn't all flashes of heat and desperate kisses. She genuinely like him, enjoyed his company. She was pretty sure he liked her, as well. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she cared about him.

She wanted desperately to take away his pain, but she knew that was impossible. He had lost a friend, a colleague. Was Robin his son? She didn't know, but the idea struck her hard. She couldn't imagine losing a child.

Batman held her close and breathed her in. The feeling of her in his arms felt so right as he battled the demons in his mind.

"I failed him. I let him die." There was anguish in his voice.

"No, you didn't. Don't you believe that for one moment. The Joker is responsible for his death. No one else. You did everything you could."

"What is it even worth? They kill. We fight. I lock them away. And they just escape again, or someone else arrives to take their place."

"It matters, Batman. It matters to every single person you've saved. It matters to their family. As long as you are here, this city at least has hope." Tears continued to fall down her face as they embraced.

The moment was brief, but raw. He soon stood and she knew he was leaving.

She kissed him softly once again and watched him walk to the edge of the building, grappling hook at the ready.

"Until next time, Catwoman," he growled.

"See you later, Stud." Her saucy tone was back, but her heart wasn't really in to it.

She turned and went back the way she came. There would be no heist tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Batman: Revelations

Chapter Four

A few nights later, Batman was well rested, but still suffering from the bruised ribs and his shoulder was stiff and sore from the stab wound. He suited up and drove the Batmobile towards the heart of Gotham. Tonight his mind wasn't on the city. It hadn't been since that night with Catwoman. He was going to find her.

He was confused, his emotions churning. She was a criminal. In their years as adversaries, she had kicked him out a window, tossed him off a building, thrown countless punches and kicks his way. She continued to break the law in dramatic fashion, completely disregarding the laws he risked his life to enforce. But thinking back, there had never been malice in her actions. And she had never put him in situations where he ended up injured. Had that been on purpose? Had it always been a game to her?

Sometime ago, their relationship had changed. The sexual tension had always been there; there was an attraction neither of them could deny.

It had been just over a year ago when she had first kissed him. She had been after a statue of Isis that had not yet even made it out of its shipping crate. It was part of a much larger exhibit of treasures recently recovered from a Nazi shipwreck soon opening at the Gotham City Museum, after its stint in Starling City and Metropolis. He had known she'd be after it. Due to the publicity of the exhibit and the additional security precautions that the museum had installed in preparation, he had a theory she'd try to hit the warehouse. He had wired his own silent alarm on the warehouse, and sure enough, she had triggered it. It seems her research failed to discover his little addition.

After a brief battle, she had managed to shackle him to a chair with his own handcuffs. Apparently, the cat burglar was also a skilled pickpocket. He was more amused than anything, impressed she had been able to best him. He knew it was only a matter of moments before he could pick the lock on the cuffs and go after her, but she had surprised him. Instead of fleeing while she could, she had hesitated. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, sat the statue on the ground, and sauntered in his direction.

"Poor Bats. Trapped with your own cuffs. Rough night. What about a consolation prize?" She had straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When she had kissed him, his world had spun. The taste of her lips made him dizzy. What had started as a chaste press of her soft lips to his mouth intensified when he opened his mouth to her. He had no idea how long it had lasted, but when they came up for air, he had pulled her against him, his hands clutching her waist. They both panted, out of breath. She seemed as surprised at the intensity of the kiss as he was.

He had shifted his hips, his groin suddenly constricted in the tight suit. His movement must have brought he back to her senses, because that was obviously when she realized he had freed his hands and was touching her. As quick as lightening, she had bolted, sprinting from the warehouse, the statue forgotten.

Well, that was one way to stop crime, he had mused.

Ever since that night, their interactions had been a twisted dance, stealing kisses, the pretense of a fight ending more and more frequently with their bodies intertwined.

But the more they interacted, the closer they had become. She cared. She knew him.

Batman thought back to the last time he had seen her. He had had no intention of initiating a fight. Tired and weary as he was, he had ignored the rational knowledge that he needed to go home and seek medical treatment. Instead, he had listened to the longing in his heart to go to her. He had planned to stay in the shadows. Just seeing her would have been enough.

But she had known he was there. Her demeanor had immediately changed when she saw him. She saw through his stoic stance and saw that he was hurt. She had cared for his injury, sat with him while he rested. Kissed him gently and held him when he needed comfort. She had shed tears for him.

He had been so close to talking to her about Jason. He had wanted to. Other than Dick and Alfred, he never let anyone in. Not even his long-time friend Jim Gordon. What was happening to him?

The memory of that night was still fresh and drove an intense need to find her. Who was she? He had to know.

Bruce had spent his prep time before that evening tracking recent crimes in an unsuccessful effort to identify one of her signature break-ins that could lead him to her. Oddly, she had been quiet for a few days. But she was bound to reappear soon. Tonight, he hoped. Then he would track and finally identify her.

It took him a few hours, but he eventually found her. She wasn't at a gallery or bank, as he expected. She was leaving the Gotham Animal Shelter.

What was she doing there? Certainly not after-hours volunteer work.

Batman followed her at a distance as she leapt from roof to roof, close enough that he could keep track of her, but not so close that she would know he was there. She had an uncanny ability to know when he was nearby that he didn't understand.

He was deeply aware that he could have done this years ago. It would have been simple enough to plant a tracking beacon on her during some scuffle, enabling him to find where she spent her non-thieving hours. He could have waited for her to take off the costume and go to sleep, then apprehend her while her guard was down.

He could have. But he hadn't. He hadn't really wanted to.

Tonight was different. Tonight he needed to find her. He needed to find the woman behind the mask.

As is so common in life, he found something other than what he sought. What he witnessed changed her in his mind and his heart.

—

Selina was feeling pleased with herself. When the Gotham Animal Shelter opened up tomorrow morning, they would find a donation large enough to fund the expansion the needed to house all the extra animals that tended to appear in the winter months. They would be able to stay a no-kill shelter with some left over.

The donation included a request to use any excess to funds on additional adoption events. Once it hit the news, she would follow-up as Selina Kyle and offer for them to hold these events at her museum, a small, privately funded organization focused solely on the history of Gotham. It certainly didn't receive the visitors that the major history museums and art galleries in Gotham did, but there would be enough steady foot traffic to help find homes for many of the animals.

She had spent a few hours there, playing with some of the residents. She may be Catwoman, but she was an equal-opportunity animal lover – cats, dogs, it didn't matter. Maybe even bats, she thought to herself. Bats certainly were fun to play with, at least.

On her way home, she heard loud, angry voices pierce the relative quiet of the city at night, followed by the scream of a child. She dropped into the alley and unfurled her whip from her waist. Two burley men were dragging a young boy towards a van.

"If you're looking for someone to play with, I think you should leave the boy alone." Her voice was threatening. She cracked the whip to ensure their total focus was on her. Once they looked over, she ran her hand up her own body seductively, and returned to her usual sultry purr. "I'm probably more to your liking anyway."

The goons looked at each other, and the one still clutching the kid's arm nodded to his cohort. Just as she expected, he advanced alone, his stride arrogant. She struck, the whip wrapping around his neck. His mouth gaped in surprise, then he panicked. She let him pull back for a second, fighting against her strength and concentrating his bodyweight backwards. When his center of gravity reached the tipping point, she suddenly jumped up and flipped over him. Without anyone to pull against, the man stumbled backwards. She kicked his knee out, and when he fell, kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

One down, one to go.

"You want some of this, too, big boy?" She crooned to the other one. As soon as he released the boy to pursue her, she yelled, "Run! Go!" and watched the kid take off, but he tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard. He rolled into a ball and lay sobbing on the pavement.

The second man advanced on her. She knew he'd be expecting the whip this time, and decided to keep it hand-to-hand. She jabbed at him with a few short strikes, followed by a strong cross and hook, then stepped slightly to the right and caught him with a strike to the kidney. As he doubled over, she grabbed his lead arm, hooked her other hand around his neck and spun, driving him face first into the ground with a satisfying thunk. When he struggled to his feet, she simply grabbed his head and landed a solid knee to his jaw. The sweet spot. He was out.

Batman had started to intervene, but stopped. He knew she was more than capable of handling two thugs like that, and he could be down there in a second if she needed help. He had never been able to watch her fight before without dodging blows himself. She had obviously trained in a few martial arts styles. Boxing, aikido, karate. And that flip indicated some gymnastics. She was graceful and light on her feet, but struck with deadly power. It was almost fun to watch.

Catwoman rushed to the child's side and scooped him up in her arms. "Shhh, it's ok. I've got you, kiddo. You're safe."

Despite her best efforts to calm him, he continued to cry. "Are you hurt?" She put him on the ground and ran her hands over his body quickly, checking for injuries, but found nothing.

"Daddy," he cried, his arms tight around Catwoman's waist.

"Where's your daddy? I can take you to him."

He cried harder. "The men had him. We were both in the van. Then.." he stopped and started to sob.

"Stay here for a minute, ok kiddo?" Catwoman walked toward the van, dreading what she would find.

His father was dead. A single gunshot wound to the chest. Catwoman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she returned to the boy and cradled him to her chest again, she watched Batman land on the roof of the van and peer inside.

"Batman!" the kid cried, seeing the city's hero. Catwoman handed the boy off to him and started to leave.

"Catwoman, wait." She turned and looked back at him. "I could use some help. I need to call the police, and someone needs to stay with him while I talk to the cops."

"Of course."

While they waited for Gotham's finest to arrive, they learned what had happened. The kid's name was Charlie Duncan. He and his father had just left a less-than-reputable gambling establishment when the two men had come out of nowhere and grabbed his father. Batman figured he owed a bookie some cash, and were there to collect. But when he struggled, they just shot him. The boy was now an orphan. His mother had died of an overdoes years before. He had one aunt, who lived upstate, but he hadn't seen her in several years.

Batman had gone halfway down the alley to keep the boy from hearing him brief police dispatch of the situation, but as he walked back to them, he overheard Catwoman talking to Charlie. "I know it's hard, Charlie. I do. I lost my mom and dad, too. I didn't have anywhere to go and lived on the street. I'll make sure you have somewhere safe and warm to go. I promise."

When GCPD arrived, Batman worked with the cops while Catwoman stayed with the boy. Social services soon followed, and took the child into custody. Catwoman's argument that he had some family fell on deaf ears. Until they identified who the aunt was, he would go into a home.

Catwoman knew the how the system worked. She had grown up in it herself. It would be weeks or months before they located his aunt and got him transferred out. That kid needed family sooner than that.

Catwoman watched as the social service agent drove off with the boy. "Batman, isn't there something we can do? You're Gotham's greatest detective. Can you find his aunt? We can't just leave him."

Batman had seen this same situation play out a hundred times over the years. Normally he would have just returned to his patrol and put it out of his mind. But not tonight.

"We can try." He led her to where he had the Batmobile hidden and they climbed in. Remotely accessing the Bat-Wave from the car, he quickly accessed Gotham's birth records. 6 year old boy, name: Charles Alan Duncan. The birth record was quickly retrieved, and he used the parents' names to track their next of kin. In a mere 5 minutes, Batman had identified a Susan Preston, the boy's aunt who lived just over an hour from Gotham.

"We have to call her. Tell her about Charlie. She can come get him right away," Catwoman urged. Batman pressed a few more buttons and a key pad appeared on the screen. He dialed, and as it started to ring, he nodded towards Catwoman.

"Me?"

"Do you want this voice on the other side of the phone saying your brother is dead and your nephew needs to be picked up?" he growled.

He had a point. Catwoman's normally sultry voice was instead kind when Susan picked up. Catwoman carefully broke the news, and told her that Charline needed help. When Susan said her car was in the shop and couldn't get to Gotham for at least a couple days, Catwoman muted the phone. "I have money. I can hire her a car, they'll bring her here and back."

Batman looked at Catwoman. This had struck a nerve with her. Catwoman began speaking with Susan again, and he opened another window on the screen. Moments later, he put his hand on Catwoman's arm. "A car is on the way." Catwoman told Susan to look for a car, that it would be there soon.

When she ended the call, Catwoman sighed, and slumped back in the seat. "Thank you, Bats. How will I get you the money for the car?"

"It's taken care of." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"How do you do this every night? I would be a wreck."

"I don't. I can't get emotionally involved in the cases. I stop whatever is happening and move on. There's just too many." He looked over at her. "It was good to have you here tonight. You reminded me why I'm doing this." They watched each other for a few moments, when Catwoman suddenly shook her head and got out of the car.

"Well, its been great, Bats." Her voice was once again seductive and sassy. "Let's do it again sometime. But next time, less dead guys and orphaned kids, more making out." And just like that, she was gone.

Batman pulled the tracking receiver out of his belt and watched the blip on the screen. The beacon he had slipped onto her while they were in the car was working perfectly.

He hung far back, letting her create some distance, and followed her uptown. She landed on the roof of a nice apartment building and swung down to the the first balcony. Opening the french doors, she slipped inside and closed them behind her. Convenient, he thought. Rooftop access and a way in and out of the building where no one could see her.

Batman waited a couple of minutes, the followed her path, crouching in the shadows on the balcony. From his vantage point, he could see her standing in the master bath, still in her suit, the goggles tossed away and the cowl pulled back.

Selina splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. What was happening to her? Why had she needed to help that kid? She didn't care about others. She was out for herself.

But that wasn't exactly true, was it? The Gotham animal shelter and the city's other animal charities were often funded by her donations. Whenever she passed a homeless man on the street following a cash heist, she always threw a hefty amount their way.

When exactly had she started to care, she wondered. This wasn't her. It wasn't. She only looked out for herself.

But tonight had felt good.

She had made it out. Others should, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Batman: Revelations

Chapter Five

When he got back to the cave after leaving her apartment, he looked up the address in the system. That penthouse downtown was paid off and under the name Selina Kyle. A little bit of digging, and he uncovered a series of Gotham savings accounts, some under her true name, others in alias, usually held in total around a steady 1 million. Offshore accounts held another million — presumably for a rainy day.

Selina Kyle. He knew her name, but who was she?

Further research revealed that she ran a small, private museum. That certainly explained a lot. She had access to extensive resources on museum acquisitions and what artifacts and treasures were where. She'd know exactly what was out there and what would fetch money on the black market. It was like insider trading for theft.

There was little on Selina Kyle's history available in public records. She had been in and out of orphanages and homes as a child. She usually ran away, and was picked up a few weeks or months later back on the street. Known to have a temper and to pick fights. She had a juvie record for pickpocketing, petty theft, and breaking and entering. Then when she aged out of the system at 18, she virtually disappeared until she reemerged several years ago as the curator of the museum.

What was she like without the suit, he wondered. He had to meet her; if they shared half the connection as Bruce and Selina as they did as Batman and Catwoman…. He felt his heart races at the very thought.

It was time for billionaire Bruce Wayne to pay a visit to this museum.

* * *

The next day, Bruce dressed in his favorite suit and headed into the city, driving his Aston. This was going to be an interesting day, he thought to himself. The anticipation was killing him. What of Catwoman would he see in Selina? Would she like Bruce as much as she liked Batman?

Bruce shook his head, amused at his own thoughts. She had reduced the Dark Knight into a giddy schoolboy.

Selina Kyle was not prepared for the first visitor of the day to arrive right at opening. The museum staff was small, staffed with a few full-time docents supplemented by volunteers and student interns. Her lead docent was out with the flu this morning, and the rest of the full-time staff wouldn't arrive until two. She usually worked in the administrative offices in the back, coming out occasionally to chat with the staff and greet visitors, but did not normally spend her day amongst the patrons. She had some volunteers to handle tours and the less complicated inquiries, but felt more comfortable today ensuring someone who knew the ins and outs of the museum was ready in the front.

The sudden change in her schedule, combined with her late night the previous evening and her pit-stop to the post office to mail Charlie a small package with a Batman action figure, had left her slightly frazzled.

Despite being slightly off her game, the handsome man who walked in mere minutes after she unlocked the doors immediately caught her attention. She could practically feel the energy pouring off of him.

His black three-piece suit was modern and fitted, the slim fit accentuating an impressive physique. The grey shirt was unbuttoned at the throat and showed just a hint of the bronzed skin beneath. His face was all hard planes with a square jaw. Classically handsome. His jet-black hair was tousled in that sexy just rolled out of bed style. But it was when he removed his sunglasses that her heart skipped a beat. Ice blue eyes met hers.

Me-ow, Selina thought to herself.

"Good morning, Miss…" he glanced at the badge around her neck. "Kyle. Are you offering tours today?" He smiled broadly at her. _I found you,_ he though to himself.

"Um. Yes. Oh, of course. What time would you like? The first one is at 10:30 and they are offered on the hour after that." Selina stammered a bit.

He shifted his weight to the side, and crossed one leg over the other, slipping one hand into his pants pocket. "Well, that depends. Which tour are you leading?" He smiled again and she swore she blushed.

She felt an instant attraction to him, the intensity of which left her off balance. She cursed her reaction. Catwoman was sleek and sexy, confident. As soon as he arrived, Selina Kyle was acting like a teenager with a crush.

"Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Bruce," he said, reaching out.

When he took her hand and, instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips, Selina practically purred. "I know who you are, Mr. Wayne."

He froze, just for a second before breaking into a grin. Mr. Wayne. She knew he was Bruce Wayne. That's what she had meant.

Selina noted how pleased he seemed that she knew who he was. How could she not? He was a staple of the Gotham tabloids. The Prince of Gotham, billionaire Bruce Wayne. A business genius who had tripled his family's substantial fortune since taking the helm of Wayne Enterprises. Emotionally stunted playboy who appeared to be incapable of a romantic relationship that lasted for longer than one evening.

"Well, then, Miss Kyle. When is the tour?" Her hand was still in his. Her skin tingled from his touch.

"I. Uh. We're short staffed at the moment." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and cleared her mind. When she spoke again, her voice was smooth, channeling the confidence of her alter-ego. "I can't leave the desk for tours until two. One of my volunteers could certainly show you around, if you'd like."

Bruce smiled inwardly, recognizing that sultry purr of hers.

"Oh, two o'clock is perfect, Miss Kyle. I'll be back then." He regretfully dropped her hand, replaced the sunglasses, and left.

As she watched Bruce walk away, Selina kicked herself. Why she hadn't worn her new dress today? The ones that those black stilettos went so well with. Instead, she was dressed practically for a day in the front of the house, in slacks and a button down shirt with red flats. At least she had left her hair down this morning, she mused.

Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne. He was even better looking in person, and certainly more charming. But something unnerved her about him. She had no explanation for why he affected her so much. She certainly appreciated a handsome face, but it was unlike her to let an expensive suit and a pair of blue eyes get to her.

* * *

Half a day later, anticipating Bruce's return, Selina watched the clock closely. At 1:45, she slipped to the ladies room and freshened her makeup and attempted to tame her raven waves. She spritzed herself with just a bit more perfume, and returned to her desk. She was surprised when door opened precisely at two. Punctual, she thought. So unlike a playboy.

When she stood to greet him, he flashed that grin once again. Damn him. He had to know what that did to women.

In his hand were two large coffees. "I always need a pick-me-up right around this time of day," he explained, "and thought you might want one, too."

Selina looked at the cup being held out to her and took it, flattered he had thought of her. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Thank you, Bruce." She brought it to her lips and sighed. Quad shot, hazelnut latte. She usually stuck to drip coffee and cream, but that was her go-to when she allowed herself a treat.

"Steve, from the shop across the street says hello. He tells me this is your favorite." She had been going to Steve's shop for years. He roasted his own beans and his coffee tasted like heaven. With her late nights, she drank a lot of coffee, and was one of Steve's most loyal customers.

"Caffeine...You know the way to a woman's heart." Bruce certainly hoped so.

"Ok, Mr. Wayne." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Bruce. Are you ready for the tour?"

Bruce had a wonderful time. Selina was smart and funny. He knew from his interactions with her alter-ego that she would be. And she was incredibly beautiful. Dark locks framed those green eyes which had held so much emotion just a few nights before. That athletic body he had spent so much time admiring was evident despite the conservative clothing. He yearned to feel her against him without his suit's armor between them, his fingers itched to touch her anywhere, everywhere.

She had an easy way with people. During the tour, he watched her interact with several other patrons, explaining the exhibits on Gotham's history. She told him where various pieces came from, and pointed out her personal favorites, including a painting of a family from 1799 that had survived in someone's barn outside the city until being discovered a few years ago and anonymously donated. Her staff had lovingly restored it and there had been an big party for the unveiling. Unlike many paintings of the day, they were smiling and looked truly happy, she said.

Her favorite painting pleased him. That anonymous donor had been him. The family in the painting, the Cabot clan, was an old line on his mother's side.

Off and on, he tried to flirt. Over the years, he had perfected the art, and women ate it up. But at every turn, she called him on his bullshit. Pithy one-liners kept him in check. How very like the Catwoman he knew.

The only time he got an unguarded reaction from her was when he asked genuine questions, or when he touched her. When he placed his hand at the small of her back, she had shivered. It pleased him immensely that Bruce Wayne appeared to have the same effect on Selina Kyle that Batman had on Catwoman.

Normally, a tour lasted about an hour. It was a small museum, and did not have large holdings. But with him asking questions and seeming so interested, Selina just couldn't help herself. This was her city. She loved it, and enjoyed sharing its history with its people. As the most famous man in Gotham, he really should know more about it.

Sure, he had flirted, but she had tried to keep it professional. She was not one of his empty-headed bimbos, nor would she ever be. But she was charmed when he stopped trying to flirt and actually started to get into the exhibits. When she got those glimpses in to the man behind the image, she liked him. He really was intelligent, his questions were on point and comments insightful. And when he stood so close to her, she couldn't think.

When the closing announcement came over the PA system, she was surprised and a little embarrassed. "Bruce, I am so sorry to have taken up so much of your time." It amused him that she was once again flustered. "You must need to run."

The truth was, he had skipped two meetings to stay with her, but it hadn't been enough. He hated to leave.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do have an appointment to get to." Nightfall was coming soon, and he had a bit of work to finish up before he started his night job.

She extended her hand and shook his firmly. "It's been a pleasure, Bruce. I hope you learned something today."

Oh, if only she knew. Today had been all about recon, and he was pleased with the results. He had learned that she was as amazing as Selina as she was as Catwoman. This would not be their last meeting.

He once again kissed her hand, but this time, he turned her hand over and kissed the palm. Heat shot from her stomach straight between her thighs.

As he left, he turned back and smiled at her. "Until we will meet again, Miss Kyle."

* * *

An hour later, Bruce sat at Bat-wave computer preparing for the night ahead and contemplating his day. He was dressed in all the but the cape and cowl of the suit, listening to the police scanners, and watching reports come in through his access to GCPD's system.

Again, no sign of lifted jewels, artifacts, or even Gotham's elite missing money. He did, however, learn that Victor Burke, a councilman well known to be in the pocket of the Lordes crime family, had reported a break-in. His personal safe had been cracked and 20 grand stolen. Bruce wondered what charity would be receiving a donation tomorrow morning.

In recent weeks, Batman had watched her heists change. She no longer lifted pretty, shiny treasures, but targeted crime families, corrupt politicians, and greedy businessmen. And the following day, some Gotham charitable organization always received an envelop of cash. The YMCA, the homeless shelter, an equine therapy center for kids. He thought it a bit prosaic, but she had turned into Robin Hood.

She was still a criminal. He knew that, just as much as he knew she would probably never give it up. She had money, had for quite some time, based on his investigation into her. Now, he suspected it was simply the thrill, the adrenaline. He understood that she had a need to test herself, her skills, to keep that edge. He had that same drive himself.

But something had changed her. Had it been the kid? No, it had been just before that. What, then?

And to him, she was no longer just a cat burglar who had an indescribable affect on him. She was not just the woman who made him burn, the one he couldn't keep himself away from. She was a flesh and blood person with a life beyond the costume.

He rose and placed the cowl over his head and attached his cape, walking toward the Batmobile, ready to start his patrols. He had gotten wind of a big shipment of drugs arriving down at the docks from one of his informants. It would be a long night, but he would go seek her out later, if he could.

Bruce didn't know exactly what he was going to do about her. But he knew he needed to figure it out, and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Batman: Revelations

Chapter Six

Bruce had no idea what he was going to do about her. It had been days since his encounter with Selina, and yet he still struggled with the decision. Part of him wanted to pretend he hadn't met her, deny the fact that he had been just as drawn to her as a woman as he was the Cat. Selina Kyle could be far more dangerous to him than Catwoman ever was.

Catwoman was powerful and seductive, his playmate of years, the woman who infuriated him, and excited him like no other. Selina had been real, tangible, full of genuine smiles and an obvious love for her work and for the city of Gotham. She had given as much as she got and pushed him to drop the playboy routine, if only for a couple of hours. Her company felt comfortable, conversation easy. She was smart and kind.

He knew the attraction was there. He had seen familiar signs of that spark between them that constantly threatened to catch fire. He knew her reaction to him had surprised her; he had seen how flustered she got and the confusion flickering across her face when the simple touch of his lips to her hand had caused the air to sizzle between them. He reveled in her shiver that accompanied the hand on the small of her back.

But what he could not reconcile in his mind was the two women he knew. One, a caring museum curator, the other a criminal. How many millions of dollars in cash, jewels, and artifacts had she stolen over the years? Unconsciously, he rubbed the left side of his chest, where four parallel scars marred the skin above his heart.

And so for the time being, things continued as they always had. They met in the darkness, testing each other, both pushing the other to see how far it would go.

Except things had changed. Something about that emotional encounter when he was injured had changed their interactions, intensified them. Between bouts of banter, laced thick with sexual innuendo, the fevered roving of hands and the press of bodies, they found themselves having more what could almost be termed real conversations.

When he caught her in the act or pursued her after a heist, he continued to admonish her ways with a growl, and she reacted in kind. There were other nights, it was obvious she was out on the town only to find him. She would ask how his night had been, share news of the happenings in Gotham's underworld. They would stand together on a roof ledge and look out on the city, side by side, sharing a story of two of some misadventure they had suffered.

He knew this shouldn't continue, but he was powerless to make it stop.

"What time will you be making your escape tonight, sir?" Alfred cleared his throat "When shall I return with the car, that is, Master Bruce?"

Alfred met Bruce's eyes in the rearview mirror. He never lasted at these events longer than an hour or two, always slipping away, unnoticed, after just enough time that Gotham society made note of his presence.

"I'll call you, Alfred. Since the Wayne Foundation was sponsoring this charity ball, I may have to spend longer than usual." Bruce Wayne stepped out of his Bentley and took a deep breath, readying himself to step into the role of the playboy of Gotham.

This was a life she could get used to, Selina mused, as she moved through the crowd of well-dressed men and women, sipping champagne. The historic home had been tastefully decorated for the event, a jazz ensemble alternating between soulful tunes and upbeat numbers. Waiters with trays of canapés and wine circulating.

When a contact in the industry had invited her the previous week, she had jumped at the chance; she loved to people watch, and the glitz and the glamour of a Wayne even was too spectacular to turn down. Even better when her date had cancelled, she thought. She was grateful his flight out of Metropolis was delayed indefinitely due to snow.

Not that Benjamin was a bad guy. He meant well, and was genuinely kind. They had known each other for several years, having met at a museum fund-raiser. Though she knew he wanted more, there was no spark there for her. Tonight, free from a date, dressed to the nines, and at a glitzy event, she simply wanted to enjoy herself.

If only she could shake this feeling that someone was watching her.

—

Bruce had spotted her immediately. Her hair was swept up in an elegant knot, a few tendrils loose and framing her face. The the deep blue dress hugged every curve, the back plunged deep, exposing her spine down to the small of her back. She was watching the crowd, eyes dancing, one side of her red lips turned up in a faint smile.

Despite being waylaid by several well-meaning donors as soon as he arrived, he eventually extricated himself from his social obligations and went in search of her. When he found her again, she was dancing with a tall, broad-shouldered man, her eyes sparkling. He could hear her warm laughter as he approached. A sharp stab of jealously struck him.

The back of her neck tingled, pulling her attention away from the rather handsome and well-built man who had been outrageously flirting with her tonight and was currently whisking her across the dance floor. _There it was again,_ she thought. That distinct feeling of eyes on her.

When ice blue eyes met hers across the room, she knew why. Bruce.

In merely a glance, she drank him in. Dressed again impeccably and in black. His tux was a classic cut, the jacket molded to his strong frame. When their eyes met, he casually adjusted the french cuffs of his shirt and smiled. He began to wind his way across the room towards her and she felt her pulse quicken.

"Pardon me." Bruce placed his hand on her dancing partner's shoulder. "May I cut in?" The man turned, flashing an irritated look towards the interloper, but quickly backed down when he saw who it was. The infamous Bruce Wayne. Apparently, there was no competing with him, as the man stepped away.

"It's been a pleasure, Selina. Perhaps another time, then." He kissed her hand as he departed, and Selina saw Bruce's eyes narrow.

 _What was that?_ She wondered. Jealously? Surely not. But the purely feminine side of her reveled the possibility.

Bruce deftly plucked two champagne flutes off a waiter's tray and handed one to her. "So nice to see you again, Miss Kyle." He grinned, but his eyes remained intense.

"Now Bruce, if you continue to call me Miss Kyle, I will start calling you Mr. Wayne again." She winked at him, and when she shifted closer to him, she was rewarded with a warm hand on the small of her back. Like it had the first time, the touch caused goosebumps to erupt over her skin, and a shiver to course through her.

"Alright, Selina." Her name on his lips just felt right.

"No date, Bruce? None of your usual tall, blonde, and gorgeous arm candy?" Unlike the previous encounter, she felt confident this time. There was no stammering, no flustered reaction to throw her off her game.

"No, not tonight. I seem to have worn out my welcome with a large portion of Gotham's eligible bachelorettes." He flashed that grin once again. "And you, Selina?"

"Alas, I seem to have gotten all dressed up for no one. My date got snowed in at the Metropolis airport, so I'm here all by my lonesome." She leaned in just a little closer. The look on his face was unmistakeable. He was just as interested as she was.

"Well, a lovely lady such as yourself should not go unescorted," he offered his arm. "May I?" When she looped her arm through his, they were both surprised to find a slow burn that continued following the initial flash of heat.

For the rest of the night, it was as if no one else existed. They danced, they laughed, they bantered — this time not in a back alley or atop a roof, but over champagne. They moved as one on the dance floor, anticipating each other's movements, as if they had done this a thousand times before. And when the band took a break, they sat companionably at the bar, sipping cocktails and discussing, of all things, philosophy.

Later, Selina would consider it was the most fun she had had in years while staying on the right side of the law.

As the evening came to a close, he escorted her to the coat check, and all the promises he had made to himself to remain on his best behavior were broken. Fueled by a couple cocktails and uncontrollable impulse, he pulled her quickly into the library and closed the door.

In a heartbeat, Selina was pressed up against the wall, his body hard against hers. Her eyes met his, surprise and delight evident. A gasp escaped her lips, every nerve ending in her body thrumming with energy.

When he stole the first kiss, she melted against him. The second found her ankle locked around the back of his knee.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, warning bells were going off. He shouldn't. He was flirting with disaster. He should stay away from her. But it was __her__. She was the only one who did this to him. Just once he would indulge. Maybe he could finally get her out of his mind.

Selina's head spun. His body felt so good under her hands, his breath warm on her neck, kisses blazing a path across her collarbone and back to her mouth. She clutched him close, unwilling to allow any space between them. There was something so familiar, so right about the feel of his lips on hers. The press of his body his body against hers sent a wave of deja vu crashing through her that she couldn't place.

 _ _Finally,__ she though. He overwhelmed her senses. Fire and spark and all-consuming need. __This is what it is supposed to be like.__

His hands dipped low, slipping beneath the hem of her dress, and caressing their way up her legs.

 _ _Yes. This. Her.__ The primal part of his mind could focus only on these three thoughts.

When her hands started to pull the jacket from his shoulders, he finally came back to reality. His mind was reeling, his body screaming to continue.

"Selina," he panted, his forehead pressed to hers. "Selina, I'm sorry." Bruce tore himself away, and turned to pace angrily.

Seeing the look of hurt on her face, he returned, and pulled her softly into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm sorry. This isn't right. You don't deserve…" he struggled for words. "Selina, you're wonderful. Too good for…this."

Years of wanting her had almost erupted and would have destroyed him.

Bruce was well aware of what he looked like beneath the tux. Batman had been shot, stabbed, slashed, cut too many times. Scars covered his body. The usual story of a drunken car crash years before wouldn't work on her, for the most distinctive scar he had was four parallel lines above his heart, left by her claws years ago.

But there was more to it than that, he admitted to himself. There was something else between them, something genuine. He liked her. Sure, Batman and Catwoman shared frenzied caresses and fiery kisses on rooftops, but he wanted Bruce and Selina to have more. The physical connection was undeniable, but what Bruce needed to know was whether they could be real people together.

When she pulled away from the embrace just enough to look up at him, Selina watched the emotions flicker across his face. Passion, confusion, shame. He was at war with himself.

Selina furrowed her brow a bit, and cocked her head to the side just so, echoing a posture he had seen a hundred times. She was trying to figure something out. "Bruce…"

"No, Selina. Let me make it up to you." Bruce kissed her cheek and led her back out into the house, his hand clutching hers.

She didn't argue when he escorted her to his waiting car and drove her home.

She wasn't surprised when she awoke the next morning to a bouquet of flowers outside her door.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

We finally get some plot going in this chapter – and some serious heat.

Batman: Revelations

Chapter Six

 _ _You...You really are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self -righteousness, and I won't kill you because you are to much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever. -The Dark Knight__

The Joker sat at a table in the Iceberg Lounge, humming with glee. This was it. He had finally found a way to beat the Bat.

All the other tables in the bar were empty. The lights were dim and the smell of alcohol permeated the air. It was 3am, an ungodly time for most, but what did time matter to the insane? Besides, it was neutral ground for he and his companions, and what they were discussing had to wait until closing time. Batman had sources and informants everywhere. This conversation couldn't leak back to him.

Across from the Joker sat Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, and Harvey Two-Face Dent.

"None of us tend to play well with others. Well, with the exception of you, my dual-hatted friend, you have your own built in partner." Joker leaned back in his chair, pulling hard on a lit cigar, and propped his feet up. "But I called you all here today for a celebration."

"That's right, Puddin'. What a day!" Harley Quinn, hovering over Joker's shoulder as usual, did a little pirouette.

"What do you want, Clown?" Harvey growled.

"Quite simply, my Devious Duo, I want to break the Bat. And not just in the Bane sort of 'I broke his back just for him to return stronger than ever' kind of way. As much fun as that was, this time, we break his spirit and drive him mad."

Scarecrow leaned forward in his chair and smirked. Now they were speaking his language. "We've all tried to beat him, Joker. What makes you so confident you'll succeed this time?"

"Batman may claim to be a solitary creature, but he isn't, is he? Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, that alien freak from Metropolis, that archer from Starling City. He's got quite the network. The Batman has a heart."

Harvey and Scarecrow cut their eyes at each other. This was nothing they hadn't heard before.

Joker reached beneath the table, and pulled a dead bird out of a bag, and plopped it on the table, followed by a crowbar covered in dried blood. Harley sniffed, wiped crocodile tears from her cheeks, and placed a daisy on the body.

"Everyone knows Robin is dead. I beat him within an inch of his life, left him tied to a chair, then blew up the building he was in. As hard as Batman tried, he didn't find him in time. It was quite a game!" Cackling laugher wracked his body for a few moments.

When he finally caught his breath, he continued. "And he always comes to save the city. Time and again. No matter what we do. We beat him, he comes back. Bane breaks his back, he comes back. We shoot him, he comes back. He's like a damned cockroach that just won't die."

"But Bats is a person somewhere under that cowl. He survives physical punishment, but can we drive him batty?"

Crane suddenly knew where this was going; his knowledge of psychology churning in his brain. "What makes him do it? Keep coming back? What made him don the cape and cowl in the first place? What messed him up enough in the first place to make him turn vigilante. He's a costumed freak. Just like us."

"But he's got that cardinal rule. Never kill. Look at the death and destruction we've caused in Gotham time and time again. He catches us, locks us up in Arkham, we escape. At the end of the day, it is really Batman's unyeilding personal vow not to kill that is killing the city. Can we keep rubbing that same wound raw, pushing him until he snaps? Can we make that switch flip the other way? Could we make him don that costume and join us?"

"Aw, my straw-filled friend, you stole my thunder!" Joker hopped up onto the table and kicked the dead bird off the table and onto the floor, where Harley stomped it into the ground.

"What else other than the little dead birdie and his other costumed cohorts does he care about? Gotham. He has a pesky habit of saving everyone he can."

At this point, even Two-Face seemed interested, this could work. "We hit the city, and hard. No more elaborate plots. No more showy finishes. Maximum destruction. Make him feel every death in Gotham."

Joker spoke again. "One after another, we strike. He'll never know what's coming next. We push him until he snaps and breaks that vow. Once he does, it'll destroy him." Joker's grin grew. "If we succeed, he'll lose his mind. Maybe he becomes a new playmate for us. Vigilante to villain."

Scarecrow glanced at Harvey. "Much like you."

"And if we fail, we've had a hell of a lot of fun!" Joker's voice was absolute glee.

Even knowing for this plan to work would require the Batman to kill someone – most likely one of them - they were all just crazy enough themselves to agree. And so they hatched a plan to break the mind of Batman.

—-

Following the night at the gala, Bruce was true to his word, she thought. He made up for his rather - heated - behavior at the event by being the perfect gentlemen.

He was charming. He took her to the theater and the opera, the best seats in the house. The nights they didn't go out on the town, they at least met for a drink or a coffee. They spent hours talking and laughing.

Was he courting her, she wondered? Actual, traditional courtship? He even called her to ask how her day was going.

ruce was the best thing to happen to Selina Kyle in years, she thought. He'd hold her hand, his thumb softly rubbing circles on her skin. They'd snuggle close, huddled under a shared umbrella as they strolled through an old quarter of the city. It was a warm, comfortable feeling, but one thing bothered her.

He was such a gentleman, much to her chagrin, that he didn't even kiss her. Not once. This behavior from the man who had almost taken her against a wall in a room separated from a gala full of people by just an unlocked door, the same man who was a known womanizer and playboy. It was confusing and had her off balance, even while she treasured their time together.

But just suddenly, he would change. He would go from Prince Charming to a flake. A date broken when she was already waiting for him, an emergency at the office during late hours that he would rush off to deal with. Selina was convinced she'd never figure him out.

Despite the contradictions, the reckless passion, followed by perfect courtship interspersed with inconsistency, she couldn't get him off her mind. Things just fit between them.

But where did Catwoman fit in this picture, she wondered.

–

Across town, Bruce was also struggling. He was doing his damnedest to develop the relationship with Selina while protecting his secret. Bruce wooed Selina Kyle while Batman desperately tryed to sate his need to touch her with Catwoman.

She made him happy. Even Alfred had noted how much he had been smiling in the past couple of weeks.

He wanted her badly. Bruce wanted to feel Selina hot and out of control in his arms, looking at him as the man, not as the Bat. But he also wanted her there the next morning, to wake up with her still in his arms, and have the simple kind of love that enjoyed sharing coffee and the newspaper in the kitchen.

He wanted it all, but still didn't trust her — or himself — enough to reveal the truth, at least yet. She was still a criminal, he still the caped and coweled arm of the law.

Then, despite all his best efforts, all the walls he had erected, designed to trap his emotions inside, came crashing down.

Batman and Catwoman were at it again, lobbing lighthearted insults back and forth on a rooftop downtown. They had chased each other across a series of rooftops for the better part of an hour, interspersing jumps with a sparring match. She teased him, first dangling a diamond necklace she had lifted off a mobster's wife, then with the soft brush her lips. Batman kept pulling her to him, just for her to escape again, her laugh genuine and rich as she evaded him. But when she raised her goggles and watched him with eyes that shot green fire, he snapped.

Strong arms locked her back to his chest. One remained around her waist while the other roughly caressed one breast, then the other.

Selina felt the change in him immediately. Gone was the friendly game, challenging each other to the limits. This was possession. When he pulled one glove off with his teeth, reached for the zipper of her suit, she surrendered.

 _ _Finally,__ she thought. How long had she wanted this? How long had they both yearned?

He slipped the ungloved hand inside her suit, sucking in his breath sharply when he realized she wore nothing underneath.

 _ _Now,__ he thought, __I need to touch her__. He quickly removed his other glove and pulled her suit off just enough that he could rain hot kisses against the back of her neck, across, down to her shoulder.

Her breasts felt full and heavy under his hand. She moaned when he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Selina shuddered against him, the throbbing at the junction of her thighs intensifying. She was going to die if he didn't touch her soon, and arched back against him, encouraging his other hand, which had been roving from hip to hip, to venture lower.

When she felt his fingers reach her, she cried out. He deftly spread her wetness across her folds, then up to her sensitive nub, and she almost came right then and there. Her hips bucked against him and he could hear his labored breathing hot against her ear.

He reached down further, slipping two fingers deep inside her, moving in and out, driving her wild. When his thumb started to caress her clit as his fingers moved in and out, she spiraled out of control, the intensity of her feelings overwhelming her. Her knees went weak, and she surrendered her weight to him. He caught her in his steely grip, nipping again at her shoulder.

"Look at me, love. I want to see your beautiful eyes when I make you come," his voice was husky, softer than his normal growl.

She turned in his arms, and even through the haze of her passion, she wished she could could see his eyes as he could see hers.

Selina reached for his armor, seeking the latches, desperate to really touch him, without the kevlar, feel the heat of him, but he stilled her hands with his own. "No, not yet."

Batman roughly peeled her suit from her body and drank in her perfect body. Long, lean, and athletic. Strong. It drove him wild.

"So beautiful," he groaned, falling to his knees before her. Her breasts were soft and firm in his hands, and when he took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck while kneading the soft flesh of her backside, he wondered how he had possibly have waited so many years for this.

Selina writhed in his arms, consumed by her desire. She fumbled at the armor on his chest, finally unlatching it. When it fell to the ground, she pushed it out of the way.

 _ _Now,__ he thought. The need for her was all-consuming. He reached around, pulled his cape from his shoulders, and laid it out on in one swift movement.

Her hands slid beneath the base layer he wore and she swore the heat of his body was going to burn her. Tight muscles bunched and coiled as she explored, then pulled the top over his still-cowled head. His skin was satin over steel, but the years of the damage he had sustained were written on his body. He looked like a warrior.

He pushed her down onto his cape, kissing his way down her body as she bucked beneath him.

When he tongue touched her, first lapping, then tracing lazy circles over her most sensitive spot, her head began to swim. She was dizzy from the feel of him.

He looked up and met her gaze. "Come for me. Let me hear you scream." And when his fingers began their assault on her senses, in and out, firm and demanding, she obeyed.

She splintered into a thousand pieces from the feel of him, pulsing against his fingers, crying out into the night.

He was throbbing painfully, his body screaming for his own release, but he stopped, knowing they had gone as far as they should go. Instead of plunging inside her heat and driving them both to a fiery peak as he had fantasized about again and again, he fought to regain his composure, tracing lazy kisses back up her body. Immensely pleased with himself, he looked down at her, still panting softly, eyes closed.

When she finally had the energy to open her eyes, she was greeted with a purely male, arrogant smile. __Mmmmm,__ she purred, and reached for the waistband of his pants, confused as he once again stopped her hands.

"Not now, love," he growled. "Not here. This was just for you. When I finally take you and we find our pleasure together, it's going to be in a bed. We'll be comfortable and warm. And we'll be looking into each others eyes," he reached to run a finger under the edge of her mask. "Without these."

His voice was deep, the words were intense, yet caring. They held a promise of a future, of truth.

With a rush, her head cleared. Where passion had recently controlled her, guilt flooded in. Bruce.

This had been coming for years. Catwoman and Batman had been dancing this dance for as long as she could remember. It had always been the highlight of her life.

Her body was still flushed from pleasure. Never had she had an orgasm as intense. But in her mind, she could see Bruce's smiling face, feel the warmth and comfort of their hands intertwined.

 _ _What am I doing?__ She was panicked. She's cheating on him. Cheating on Bruce with Batman. But she was also Catwoman. Was she cheating on Batman with Bruce?

She couldn't control herself with Batman. They had history, they trusted each other. After years, their relationship had finally progressed. He had trusted her with his emotions and the passion was incredible. But Bruce was a good man. Sweet, kind. He made her happy. He was the type of man Selina could love. But could he accept Catwoman?

And that's when she knew. She was close. So close to falling for him.

Batman watched her eyes become stormy with emotions and wished he could see her face behind the mask. What was wrong?

"I…that was….we can't," she stammered, looking away, and quickly pulled her suit back on. "This can't happen again. I'm…he…" She grabbed her goggles, but before replacing them on her head, looked at him with pleading eyes. Then she fled. Catwoman paused only for a second to look back at him before she jumped to the next roof, and then she was gone.

 _ _He,__ she had said. Bruce. It had to be. She felt guilty.

 _ _Idiot,__ he chastised himself. __How could you have put her in this position?__ Batman knew who she was. But she didn't know him. In her mind, she was struggling to balance the relationship with both of them.

And in that moment, he realized how badly he wanted to keep her from harm. He had hurt her and felt the knife in his own heart. He practically burned with the need to tell her the truth. It took every ounce of self-control he had left to keep from ripping his mask off just to assure her everything was alright. But he couldn't. Not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

We finally get some plot going in this chapter – and some serious heat.

Batman: Revelations

Chapter 8

Selina Kyle appreciated a gentleman. Someone who opened doors, truly listened when she spoke, someone who sent her a single rose at work just to let her know he was thinking of her. A woman who enjoyed the touch of a handsome, charming man whom she liked. But she was also a woman who enjoyed hot exchanges on rooftops with dark, powerful men. Well, one man in particular. And while Bruce had been the perfect gentleman, she was growing restless. Her heart said that Bruce was a good man, but she couldn't get the memories of the intense encounter with Batman out of her head.

Maybe she just needed to get Bruce out of her system. That night at the gala, it had been all heat and desperation between them, the spark crackling, barely contained. Ever since then, however, he continued to keep his distance. Physically more than emotionally, which is what had her so confused. Usually with men like Bruce, they had fun, a few weeks of entertainment between the sheets, then they would both move on. But he was good to her, she enjoyed his company. Selina couldn't think of a time she had so enjoyed herself with someone.

Whatever it was, she knew it couldn't continue. Bruce or Batman. It couldn't be both. The confusion and the guilt was too much. And besides, Bruce was too good for her. Billionaires didn't end up with thieves.

So, Selina formulated a plan. She would seduce Bruce Wayne, ignite that spark. It would burn bright, then die out, and they'd move on. That's how these things worked.

Once Bruce had lost interest and moved on, she could go back to life before Bruce, when she and Batman flirted and made out…and occasionally shared emotionally intense evenings on rooftops. But it was still simpler that way.

—

"Hey, Bruce." Selina smiled as she picked up the phone. "Absolutely, we're still on for tonight. But it's been a long week. I'm exhausted. Instead of going out, why don't we just order in? We can spend the night watching bad movies and eating even worse Chinese food."

"Great." Bruce agreed. "I'll bring the wine. Something good to balance out all that bad." That made Selina smile again. Of course he'd say something like that.

"Can't wait. See you at 6." Selina ended the call and leaned back in her chair. Bruce won't know what hit him.

After work, Selina hurried home and tidied up. She put on a pair of jeans, and a snug tank top. Comfortable, matched her plan to have a relaxing evening at home, but also accentuated certain aspects of her physique she happened to know men had an affinity for. She put a couple DVDs on the coffee table, lit some candles, and tossed a blanket on the couch. When the doorbell rang, Selina ran her hand through her hair, tousling her hair just a bit.

Selina's breath caught when she opened the door. How does he always do this to me? He was so handsome and that smile just did something to her. Tonight, he was dressed as simply as she was, in jeans and a fitted tee, black, like all the suits he wore.

"Delivery!" Bruce smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, immediately handing her a bottle of wine, as he walked toward the kitchen. Bags of Chinese take-out were deposited on the counter. He quickly dug something out of one of the bags, and Selina's heart melted.

"Isis," he called. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Isis peered around the corner and meowed at Bruce, who was crouched down, holding out a catnip mouse. She glanced at Selina, and deciding that it was ok, trotted over, plucked the toy out of his hand, and proceeded to roll around on the ground, playing with it.

The simplicity of the gesture disarmed her. _Damn him_ , she thought. _Not only is he charming me, he's winning over my cat._

Suddenly, she felt even more guilty, and not just due to her previous romp with Batman, but for her plan. _This isn't a man you seduce and then push away, Selina. Maybe just trust him a bit longer._ She still didn't understand the torturously slow pace with which their relationship was moving, but perhaps she could just relax and let him lead, see where it went.

He moved around her kitchen, opening the bottle of wine, and poured a glass for each of them. Isis purred and rubbed on his legs, chirping little meows at him.

"What?" Bruce's eyes met hers and one eyebrow turned up, questioning. When he had looked over at her, her hands were on her hips, and her brow furrowed. Bruce swore he could see the wheels turning in her head, but had no idea what she was thinking.

"Nothing. Sorry. It's…been a long week." Selina shook her head, grabbed a glass of wine, and plopped down on the couch.

The evening in no way resembled the one she had planned. Selina didn't flirtatiously rub up against him, trying to break his steely control. Nor did she kiss the taste of wine from his lips while straddling his lap and running her fingers through his hair. Instead, they had a simple and remarkably enjoyable evening, talking over noodles and General Tso's chicken, cuddled up on the couch actually watching the movies she had put out mostly for show.

Later in the evening, Selina excused herself to the ladies room, and when she returned, what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Bruce Wayne, genius and billionaire, was standing barefoot in her kitchen, pouring ridiculously expensive wine to pair with greasy Chinese takeout, holding a little conversation with a meowing Isis.

 _Oh, shit. I'm really falling for him._ Selina felt her heart hammering in her chest, the instinct to turn and run coursing through her body. _This is bad. I'm Catwoman. I'm a thief. Wrong side of the law. I don't have a normal life. This is too domestic._

Somehow, she fought the urge to run. Selina took several deep breaths. _It'll be ok. He seems to genuinely care for you. Just give him a chance._

"Shall we make it a double-header?" Bruce held up another DVD.

"Sure."

All evening, Bruce sensed Selina's unease. He just wasn't sure what was causing it. He was doing his best to make her feel comfortable after she had obviously been conflicted the other night with Batman. But, he supposed, perhaps being kinder as Bruce was making it worse. He thought he should leave, but couldn't find the will. The evening was too perfect.

Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gotham, had certain appearances to keep up in public. Most nights, he was dressed to the nines, out on the town, charming Gotham's elite. An endless stream of galas, charity dinners, society events. Far from the glamorous life, it was tedious, filled with banal, conceited people. This time with Selina was refreshing. He felt like a real person.

Bruce popped a thriller into the DVD player, and resumed his spot next to her on the couch. But this time, he turned, resting his back on the arm of the couch, stretched his legs out and pulled her back up against his chest. He swore she practically purred when he began to rub her shoulders.

About halfway through the movie, he shifted, and padded into the kitchen to rinse his empty glass. When he returned, he laid down, stretching his big body the length of the couch, and propped a pillow up against her leg for his head. Selina reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had been this relaxed. For the first time since he can remember, he let his guard down.

Bruce was surprised and slightly disoriented when he opened his eyes. The sun was beginning to peak through the curtains, and the TV had long ago gone idle. He was stretched out on the couch, with Selina sound asleep in his arms, her head on his chest. Isis was curled on top of his feet.

He had slept through the night. No nightmares.

Bruce wiggled his toes, and Isis mopped a greeting to him, blinking heavily. He carefully eased himself off the couch, and watched Selina sleep, just for a minute. _Is this what it could be like?_ he wondered, eyes misty.

Before heading to the door and slipping out, he kissed her lips gently.

"I love you, Selina."

—

At 4am the next morning, Catwoman was back in action, just finishing up recon for an upcoming theft against a mob boss. She was still unsure of what she was going to do about the Bruce and Batman situation, and she hoped a night out as Catwoman would clear her head. The physical exertion of moving through the city, rooftop to rooftop worked the nervous energy out of her system, and the concentration required to analyze the pattern of life around the warehouse kept her mind from churning, overthinking her two relationships, as it had been all day.

Selina was unfamiliar with this part of town, and she'd need to get a feel for the activity in the area before she could safely get in and out of the building that housed Leo Scarpetti's stash of arms and the safes where he kept years' worth of cash. The stench of gasoline filled the air, wafting over from the smaller of Gotham's two petroleum processing plants. She didn't mind too much, a few hours of surveillance now and she'd be ready to liberate that cash tomorrow night. The Gotham homeless shelter would be the recipient of a generous donation tomorrow, the museum's account would see just enough of a boost that she could purchase the original land deed for the city that a private collector had recently put on the market.

She was surprised when voices broke the silence.

"Good job, boys. All the chemicals have been mixed and will soon be distributed to the city's gas stations."

Selina crouched down, and moved silently closer to the source of the voices. When she reached the far side of the warehouse, she spotted Scarecrow and two teams of goons standing next to vans idling outside the gates to the plant. Twenty tanker trucks were already pulling onto the highway, heading toward the heart of the city, headed to refill the underground tanks that fed every gas station.

"Yesterday's shipment from the other plant was successfully delivered. By 9am tomorrow, the commuting masses that stopped on the way home or will fill up in the morning will be burning gas as they sit in stop and go traffic. The air will soon be permeated with the toxin. Kill as many of them as you can and they'll start to panic. Once the affects of the gas are fully realized and hysteria sets in, the mobs will begin to form, and they'll also turn on each other."

 _Shit. Fear gas in the city's gasoline._ Selina watched them load back into the vans and pull away. No way to track them. The gasoline had already hit the highways. Even if those trucks could be stopped, some of it was already distributed. She needed Batman. Now.

Selina sprinted across the rooftop, and used her whip to swing down to where an old junker car was parked. _Perfect,_ she thought. _These older models are much easier to jump start._

In just over a minute, she had the door lock picked, and the car started. Peeling out, she floored it, and headed downtown. Her conscious mind rebelled at the idea of going to the GCPD headquarters still dressed as Catwoman, but she knew this was the only way.

Two blocks out, she ditched the car, and quickly scaled a nearby building, which she used to move onto the roof of police building. Catwoman threw the switch and activated the Bat signal, immediately retreating to the shadows, where she could remain unseen until Batman arrived.

In mere minutes, Commissioner Gordon was on the roof, looking for whoever had just turned on the signal, and finding the roof empty, flipped the switch to turn it back off. Despite the signal being deactivated, Batman arrived moments later.

"Jim, what is it?" Batman landed silently, his cape cloaking around his shoulders as he walked towards the commissioner.

"It was me." Batman and Jim Gordon were both surprised to see Catwoman emerge from the darkness. "It's an emergency." She quickly relayed what she had overheard from Scarecrow.

"Jim, put as many men out on the street as you can, find those tankers. Alert City Hall that all the city's gas stations will need to be closed immediately. We can keep any more of the tainted gas from reaching the city's supplies, but who knows how much is already out there. I'll take care of that."

Jim turned and ran down to the Station, already barking orders on a radio. Batman grabbed Catwoman's arms and pulled her in for a quick, hard kiss. "Thank you. You've saved lives tonight. Now get out of the city. Get far away, to an area that's not populated. You'll be safer there."

He turned away, heading towards the edge of the building to rappel down to the Batmobile.

"Wait." Catwoman called, chasing after him. "Let me help."

Batman hesitated just for a moment, then nodded his head. "Come on," he growled. Batman didn't like it. At all. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he had seen her fight. She held her own with him, and he knew she could be an asset if all hell broke loose.

Together, they climbed into the Batmobile. Tires squealed as he accelerated.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Batcave." Batman's voice was grim, his mouth firm in concentration. He sighed and reached to his utility belt, pulling a piece of cloth out of one of the compartments.

Catwoman could see the uncertainty in his eyes when he turned to look at her, but she pulled her goggles up and reached for the cloth. She folded it length-wise and tyed it around her eyes. "Normally, I'd find this kinky," she purred, running her hand down his leg. "But maybe under difference circumstances."

Batman wasn't surprised she knew what he had wanted. Again, she always anticipated his movements.

At just shy of 5am, Alfred was headed down the stairs of the Batcave to greet Bruce. He had seen the Bat signal and was worried that Batman was returning so soon afterwards. Things were very, very bad, or Bruce was injured.

"Master B—" Alfred stopped himself when he saw Catwoman climb out of the car and pull a blindfold from her eyes. Concerned and confused, he retreated back into the manor.

Catwoman quickly surveyed her surroundings. The Batcave. It was amazing. A giant computer console sat on one wall. A large computer screen was surrounded by myriad other, smaller screens, each flipping between CCTV feeds across the city. In addition to the Batmobile, she saw the Batwing far to the other side, and Batcycle in between. Different variations of Batsuits, Robin costumes, and even a Nightwing suit were displayed in cases. Rows of weapons and gadgets lined the walls.

"First, we need to work on countering the gas' effects." Batman opened a large industrial cooler and pulled out a large container of liquid. He pressed a button on the computer console to call Lucius. Catwoman heard a phone ring and caught just a glimpse of an older black gentleman before Batman turned the screen off.

"You're calling this time of night? That can't be good," the voice from the phone said.

"No. And we have company."

"Hello!" Catwoman called, feeling a bit awkward.

Batman quickly ran through the situation, informing the man on the other side of the phone of the police's activities. "I have an antidote here from the last time Scarecrow used the toxin. There's also a supply in your lab. But there's not enough for us to use on this large scale. I need your lab working on this, now. We need as much as you can make, as fast as you can make it."

Batman pulled up file on the computer. It was filled with chemical notations. He initiated a file transfer and heard a ding, signifying success. "You now have the formula. I'll take what I have and start spraying it across the city. Once you have more, contact Jim and have him distribute it through the police helicopters.

Every available policeman will soon be on the street with gas masks trying to keep the peace. Catwoman and I will hunt down Scarecrow."

"Ok. It'll take a few hours to get all you need, but we will work as quickly as we can. Batman, be careful."

The line disconnected and Batman withdrew two gas masks from a compartment in a nearby cabinet, tossing one to Catwoman. "You'll need this."

He grabbed the container of the antidote and headed over to the plane. Walking beneath it, he opened an access door, and connected the container to a hose.

"Get in." Batman growled.

Catwoman climbed into the plane and tied the blindfold back over her eyes as the plane started to move.

Flying low over Gotham, Batman made a couple long sweeps of downtown, where the population was heaviest, but the one canister of antidote didn't go far.

"How are we going to find Scarecrow?" Catwoman asked. "He didn't say anything about where he would be."

"Wait, there may be a benefit to me being a criminal. If there's one thing I have, it's contacts in the underworld. Let me see what I can find out."

They returned the plane to the Batcave, loaded back up into the Batmobile, and returned to Gotham. It was now nearing 7am and traffic on the roads was beginning to get heavy. Cars were burning gas and there were more and more reports of terrified citizens and violence breaking out across the city.

"Hurry." Batman called, as she climbed out of the car. "And be careful." He tossed her a communications device. "Use this to contact me when you learn anything."

While he waited for Catwoman to use her contacts, Batman headed into the fray. The body count was high, both civilian and law enforcement. Scarecrow's goons had started riots by spraying bullets at people as they ascended the escalators coming out of the metro system. As they hit the contaminated air, the panic intensified. Once riots had started, the fear gas caused them to spiral out of control; people were trampled and citizens with concealed carry permits began shooting.

It took Catwoman only a few well-placed visits to less-than-reputable establishments to get a lock on where Scarecrow's base of operations was. Batman picked her up and they headed across town.

Scarecrow was easy enough to apprehend. He wasn't a fighter by nature. But tonight, he was different. Defiant, questioning Batman as the Dark Knight had him shoved up against a wall.

"So we meet again. How many times is this now we've faced each other? A dozen over the years? You know, I really have to thank you for never finishing the job." Scarecrow coughed as Batman's arm pressed deeper to his throat. "I mean, what are you going to do? Send me back to Arkham? You know I'll just escape and do this again. I'll be back. Again and again, as long as I'm alive. And the next time, know it'll be your fault."

Batman recoiled, Scarecrow dropping to the ground.

"No!" He yelled. "If I kill you, I'm no better than you are. I won't do it." Batman punched Scarecrow, hard, and blood began to seep through his mask. He reached back to strike him again, when Catwoman stopped his hand.

"Jim is here. It's over." Batman looked at Catwoman and nodded, shoving Scarecrow towards the commissioner. It was over. Too many people were dead, but they had stopped him.

Catwoman and Batman spent some time together, sitting companionably in silence, letting the adrenaline of the evening fade. After a while, she spoke.

"We made a good team tonight." She stood, and started to leave. "Let's do this again sometime, Stud." And with that, she jumped off the roof and headed into the night, leaving Batman alone with his thoughts.

Yes, they did make a good team.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Batman: Revelations

Chapter 9

On his best days, Bruce forced self-doubt out of his mind. He was Batman, protecting the city and its citizens from harm. But other times, he was powerless to fight the spiraling darkness that plagued his mind. He used to be better at fighting it, but years of sleep deprivation, intense stress, and suffering had made him more and more vulnerable to the depression and anxiety.

He sat in the leather arm chair in his room, a cup of black coffee in his hands. It had gone cold long ago, nearly untouched, but he clutched the cup still. The black-out curtains were drawn, and the room was dark, save the smallest ray of light peeking through.

The previous night's events played through his mind, over and over. What could he have done differently? The antidote had been replicated quickly by Lucius and the lab. Police helicopters had sprayed the city. GCPD officers had controlled the mobs and the panicking masses as well as they could have given the circumstances. But so many were dead. The loss of life haunted him.

He and Selina had been a good team. After she had told him of the plot, he had desperately wanted for her to escape from the city, shield herself from the coming madness. There was no denying his feelings for her. It would have devastated him to lose her. Flashbacks of Jason's death at the hands of Joker were overwhelming.

The cold, logical part of his brain, however, knew she belonged there, fighting with him. She was smart, skilled. A formidable opponent. Her network of contacts in the underworld had allowed them to find Scarecrow and capture him, though that arrest was partially what was weighing so heavily on him this day.

 _ _And the next time, it will be your fault.__

Maybe it was his fault. How many times had Scarecrow been in and out of Arkham? Riddler? Poison Ivy? Joker?

Compared to his Justice League colleagues, Batman was the outlier. He was no boy scout. He didn't just operate in the grey, he lived there. He pushed boundaries, routinely used violence and intimidation to reach his goals, but he still had one cardinal rule. Do not kill. That was a line he would not cross. Once he did, the lines between himself and those he fought would be irrevocably blurred.

But yet, he found himself struggling. Each time one of Arkham's inmates escaped, how many lives were lost? How much destruction and chaos hit the city?

What if he just killed them? He was, after all, a vigilante. Once they were all gone, there would no longer be a need for Batman.

Alfred's knock on the door roused Bruce from his brooding. "Master Bruce. The board meeting starts in an hour. Shall I pull the car around?"

Glancing at the clock, Bruce was startled to realize it was past noon. "Of course, Alfred. Give me a minute and I'll be down."

"Is everything alright, Master Bruce?"

"I'm fine, Alfred."

But that was a lie.

Selina was pleased to receive the dinner invitation from Bruce. He had seemed distracted, distant on the phone, but she knew he was busy, and prone to occasional loss of focus on personal matters. The previous day had been hard. Chaos had rained throughout the city until the antidote had been distributed.

Thankfully, Scarecrow had been apprehended and was now safely behind bars at Arkham. What was most unsettling, however, was Batman's reaction to Scarecrow's comment. He had almost seemed to believe it. Selina's heart had gone out to him as they stayed together after the arrest. They had just sat there and looked out into the darkness, silence between them, her hand companionably on his knee.

It wasn't his fault. None of it was his fault. He spent every night fighting people like that, but she could see where he had been unsettled.

Seeing Bruce would be an emotional break from the pain of that night, but would do nothing to calm the her conflicted feelings. She had such strong feelings for Bruce, but there was a connection with Batman she couldn't deny, either.

Over the two months they had been dating, they had frequented Gotham's best restaurants and society events. They met for coffee in the afternoons, indulged in bubbly brunch on Sundays. It was just recently, however, that they had turned almost domestic. And she was finally going to see him in his home, where she was most likely to see the true man, and she would be able to meet Alfred, whom Bruce spoke of often.

But guilt overwhelmed her. Bruce was a good man, and she was keeping so many secrets from him.

Selina arrived at Wayne Manor promptly at 6. She had never understood the need for people to be fashionably late. Perhaps it was her background and the fact that she had not learned social conventions until well past childhood, but she considered it polite to arrive when you were asked to.

Alfred met her at the door and escorted her to the library, where tea was waiting. "Miss Kyle, Master Bruce sends his apologies, but he's been delayed at Wayne Enterprises. The board meeting has run quite long, as they needed to reconvene late this afternoon following the earlier session. "There is tea ready for you, and the contents of the library should provide entertainment until he arrives."

Selina was disappointed that Bruce was not yet home, but she decided to make the best of it and get to know Alfred better. He was wearing an apron and she could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen. "You're obviously busy cooking. Why don't you let me give you a hand? Besides, it would be a great time to weasel some juicy gossip out of you on Bruce." Selina winked at Alfred and started walking back towards the kitchen.

"Miss Kyle, that won't be necessary. I assure you have everything quite in hand." Alfred raised an eyebrow and quickly evaluated the woman standing before him. She was wearing an impeccably tailored dress, heels, her hair in an elegant knot. Outwardly, she seemed no different than the rest. The only thing that gave him pause was how much happier Bruce had seemed over the past two months. Intent on returning to his duties, he started to turn, but she stopped him.

Selina had caught the once-over look. "Alfred, I didn't come from money. I was raised with nothing, by no one. I'll let you in on a little secret. I may look polished on the outside, but in my heart, I'm still a street kid. I can't sit here and let you wait on me. Let me help."

Alfred's eyes met hers and smiled. "Alright, then, Miss Kyle."

"Selina, Alfred."

"Selina, then." _This one might just be exactly what Master Bruce needed_ , Alfred thought.

Despite his initial efforts to sway her, Selina had fun helping Alfred in the kitchen, though something was tickling in her consciousness about the way he said "Master Bruce."

"Alfred, why do you call Bruce "Master Bruce"? From everything he's ever said about you, you are more of a father to him than a butler. I know you raised him after his parents died.

"Miss Kyle," she sent him a sharp look over her shoulder, as she continued slicing onions. "Selina. What started as a formal interaction, a hold over from the late Master Wayne's place as master of the house, has become a term of endearment. I don't just love Master Bruce like a son. He is my son just as much as he was Thomas and Martha Wayne's."

Selina reached over and squeezed his hand, smiling. "I'm glad he has you, Alfred. And I may have only known him for a few months, but I can tell you he feels the same about you. Now, tell me all the embarrassing stories about the Prince of Gotham when he was a kid."

Bruce cringed as he walked through the door an hour late. He really had wanted to get home since Selina was due for dinner, but was pleased to find her car still in the driveway.

He expected her to be in the library, where Alfred usually deposited guests, but it was empty. Instead, Bruce found in the kitchen, chopping carrots at the island, a glass of wine in her hand, her stilettos kicked off into the corner. Alfred was manning the stove and telling her about when Bruce was 10 and decided it was time to take over as head of Wayne Enterprises. He had overheard his father's advisors discussing a 5 year financial plan and disagreeing on the way forward. Thus, the precocious child that he was, he had crashed a board meeting and tried to weigh in. He may have been only 10 and was crashing a board meeting of grey-haired investors, but he had the intelligence to support his analysis.

"The board listened to his counter-proposal before calling me to fetch young Master Bruce and take him home. You should have seen their faces. But after all that, they decided to adopt his plan." Alfred practically beamed with pride.

"No!" Selina said, laughing.

Bruce stood silently and watched the interaction. Had he not already loved her, he would have fallen in that moment. He already knew she fit into a black catsuit. Now he knew she fit into Wayne Manor. Nothing made him happier than the knowledge that in his pocket was a small velvet box.

During the break between board sessions, he had gone shopping and found the perfect ring for her. It was an antiqued platinum setting with a scrollwork design on the band and setting. An outrageously large, round-cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. He didn't know why, but he just knew it had been made for her. It was bold, but classy. Unconventional, but tasteful.

The box was clutched in his hand inside his pocket, as he casually leaned against the door jamb. His fingers itched with anticipation and he forced himself not to pull the box out right there. It wasn't time yet.

Bruce didn't know how he was going to balance his two lives. He didn't know how he was going to tell her who he was, that he knew who she was. No, it wasn't time yet. But that time was coming, he could feel it. And when the time was right, he would slip it onto her finger and she would be his. Just his.

Before he could announce himself, Selina paused, stiffened, and turned around to see him standing there, grinning.

Her action caught him off guard, but he recovered quickly. __Damn, sometimes I forget she really is Catwoman.__ He couldn't explain it, but she had always been able to sense when he was near.

He strolled over, one hand still in his pocket, stealing a piece of carrot and popping it into his mouth. She smacked the back of his hand as he reached for another piece, "Thief! Get your paws off that. It's for the salad."

"Thief, huh?" Before he could stop himself, he quipped "Orange jumpsuits aren't exactly my style" Selina froze, eyes locked with his, she had once quipped the same thing to Batman.

But Bruce, ever charming, just continued to grin, and reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go upstairs to change clothes. Be back in a minute."

He slipped the box into his nightstand and traded his three-piece suit for khakis and an untucked button-down.

 _ _Careful, there. No more slip-ups.__

When he finally joined them downstairs, Bruce was not surprised to find that Selina had talked Alfred into joining them for dinner.

Across town, Harvey Two-Face Dent was preparing. Scarecrow had been unsuccessful, but the plan had been too predictable. He had used a known toxin that Batman already had an antidote for. Tomorrow would be his night. And there was no antidote for what he was planning.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Please excuse the months-long hiatus with this story. As my work and personal life grew more complicated, I lost the motivation to write. Hopefully, I have things figured out and I can get back at it! Probably two or three chapters after this one to go.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Batman: Revelations**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Every day is a flip of the coin. Is the day good or bad? Do you succeed or fail? Are you a hero or a villain?_

* * *

Two-Face sat in the Double Trouble bar and flipped a coin, watching it spinning in the air, dim lights glinting off the metal. Heads, he would start under-the-radar. Tails, he would call the media and publicly announce his intentions. Either way, it would be fun. Either way, they would be one step closer to breaking the Bat.

He caught the coin and placed it on the back of his hand. A scarred face stared back at him. Tails. Media it was.

An hour later, Two-Face stood in central Gotham, beneath the statue of Justice in front of the courthouse. Reporter Vicki Vale was bound and gagged, and Two-Face held her in place by clutching her hands, tied behind her back. Vicki's cameraman, Jed, shook as he filmed, trying desperately to ignore the gun to his head.

"Gotham city. As you can see, your field reporter today is not the lovely Vicki Vale. She's a bit...tied up at the moment. Instead, you have me, still your loyal public servant. Tonight, I return to my role finding justice for this city."

By now, the sound of police sirens filled the night.

"You worship a false idol in your Dark Knight. He is nothing but a vigilante who expresses his more violent impulses on this city's criminals, while failing to actually protect you. He plays hero, but is unwilling to seal the deal. His hubris will be his downfall."

Two-Face turned to Vicki and pulled his coin from his pocket, ignoring the swarm of police cars now encircling him.

"Heads or tails, Vicki?" Her eyes grew wide with fear, shaking her head vigorously, muffled cries escaping from the gag.

Batman watched from the top of the court building, waiting for an opportunity to swoop down and pull Vicki from Two-Face. Through his binoculars, he could clearly see coin in Two-Face's hand. What would the odds be this time?

"No opinion, my dear? It's a fairly simple question. Perhaps knowing the wager would help you make your bet. Heads, that detention center right there," he turned and pointed to the facility adjacent to the courthouse, "will be blown sky high."

Pointing across the square to another building, he continued. "Tails, the city will be free of the orphans it now shoulders the burden to clothe, feed, and house, most of whom end up petty thieves and criminals. We're stopping crime before it starts and saving you a bit of tax money for their upkeep along the way."

 _Dear God._ There was no time to react, Batman knew he simply could not reach Two-Face in time to stop what was coming. He was still in mid-air, using his cape to glide down in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable, as he watched the coin land on the ground. A second later, a massive explosion rocked the city, the force of which propelled Batman into the concrete with a thud. His head cracked on the ground, and he barely regained his feet before flames were licking at his heels. It had been the detention center.

"I just cleaned the streets more successfully in one night than you have in years, Batman. Two-Face signing off, until live coverage begins again tomorrow." With that parting shot, he fled the scene, escaping easily in the chaos, keeping Vicki and the cameraman with him. They would find their use again tomorrow night.

* * *

Bruce paced, back and forth, his steps angry and heavy on the stone floor of the cave. Rage boiled inside him, barely contained. He still wore the suit, but the cowl had been flung to the far side, empty eyes gazing back at him.

When Dick arrived from Bludhaven, he found Bruce brooding fiercely.

"What took you so long?" Bruce barked.

"Easy there, Bats. I've got a day job, you know." He was still in the Nightwing suit. When Bruce did nothing but shoot him a deadly-sharp look, he quipped, "Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the cave this morning."

"Now's not the time, Dick." Bruce growled.

"Alright, alright. How are we going to catch him?"

The spent the remainder of the night devising a plan. They had to find him and stop him. Tonight, only a handful of people had been killed, all of whom had been awaiting arraignment in the morning at the courthouse. But Bruce knew Harvey. If he had kidnapped Vale, that meant he wanted publicity and that was just an opening statement. Things were going to get much, much worse.

Since his last escape from Arkham, Two-Face had stayed underground. None of Batman's usual snitches knew where he was. The only lead they had was a rumor that Gotham's newest bar catering to the wealthy, craft-cocktail crowd, was actually run behind the scenes by Two-Face.

Bruce thought it was a good start for an investigation. Vest-wearing, hipster bartenders with curly mustaches and home-made bitters were a great front; money was easily laundered in an establishment such as that, and the lack of muscle-bound bouncers and less-than-reputable looking clientele would likely keep the authorities at bay.

Two-Face was smart. Years strategizing and game-planning as a lawyer had made him a formidable opponent, as all the pieces to his plans were often laid days or weeks in advance of his first move. If Batman came crashing in and captured him, there was almost a guarantee that the coins would continue to spin elsewhere and the plan would continue to unfold.

What they needed was someone on the inside. A criminal. Someone who could blend in. They needed Catwoman.

* * *

Selina's gamble had paid off. Knowing Batman would be upset, she decided to wait for him. Gotham's First City Bank was their favorite meeting point. They both appreciated the gothic architecture, and the height of the building afforded them both privacy and an excellent observation point.

When he appeared out of the darkness, she sauntered over and placed a hand on his shoulder. His body was tight, vibrating, emotions rolling off of him.

"Hey there, Stud. Need a bit of a romp tonight to release all that..." she ran her hand down his arm flirtatiously, "tension?"

Batman grabbed both of her arms and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She felt the desperation in his touch, his hands gripping her arms so tight, almost painfully. His breath was soon ragged, and he pulled away just enough for them to remain forehead to forehead.

"Do you trust me?" his gravely voice was pained.

"Yes." No hesitation.

He kissed her again, softer this time, his lips lingering on hers.

"Then I need your help. Before you agree, I need you to know that I will always come back for you. Always. No matter what."

* * *

Early the next day, Catwoman picked the lock of the Double Trouble. Her suit was torn and battered, a thin stream of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She stumbled into the closed bar, shutting the door behind her, and collapsed to the floor.

Two rough-looking bruisers in suits ran towards her, confused and ready to neutralize any threat that had just entered the bar. The first roughly hauled her to her feet and slammed her against the wall. Selina winced and put her hands up.

"Now, is that any way to greet a lady?"

"What do you want? Little kitty cat get chased by the dog-catcher?" the second sneered at her.

She shoved him away. "Not the dog-catcher, you gorilla. A Bat. A girl can't even lift some pretty jewels these days without that rat with wings interfering."

The second goon looked at her skeptically.

"A little more damage has been done there than a little burglary would warrant. I would call that excessive force." Harvey Two-Face Dent strolled out from the back.

"Mostly thanks to the little stunt you pulled last night. It's the middle of the day and he's already out. You've pissed him off and I turned into his punching bag." There was no reason to fake the look of hatred she shot Two-Face. "I think that giant rodent cracked one of my teeth. I lost him a few blocks back, but I need somewhere to hide out for a couple hours. Since this is your fault, I'm nominating you to take me in."

Selina prayed her bravado was believable.

"For a fine lady such as yourself, of course." The Harvey side of Two-Face's mouth turned up into what approximated a grin. "Want to have a little fun, Kitty?"

* * *

An hour later, Selina had managed to stop the bleeding and held an icepack to her mouth, nursing the strike that Nightwing had been all-too-glad to inflict on her. Apparently, after years of being told to 'go gather evidence' while she and Batman had a little fun when he had still been Robin, he had a little payback to dish out.

Just as she had hoped, arriving in a panic, bleeding and roughed-up, ostensibly fleeing Batman had earned her Two-Face's trust. She now sat at a table as Two-Face and his goons went over the plan for the evening.

Tonight's two possible targets would be a corrupt financial institution known to have over-stretched its lending, and contributed to the current financial crisis in Gotham, and a construction company that just razed a neighborhood of historic homes to build new high-rises. Just as with the night before, the decision would be made by the flip of a coin.

Selina marveled at Two-Face's twisted justice. When he had been District Attorney Harvey Dent, he had been Gotham's white knight, dedicated to due process, the rights of the people, and protecting the innocent. It pained Selina to see him like this.

Back in the cave, Batman and Nightwing listened in, courtesy of the earpiece Catwoman now wore, and were already alerting GCPD. Jim Gordon hadn't been answering his phone, so Nightwing had used one of his own contacts.

Though it was all going according to plan, something just didn't feel right to Bruce. Where was Jim?

–

Harvey smiled on both sides of his mouth this time. Selina Kyle was an excellent actress, but he had spent a lifetime with criminals, on both sides of the law. He knew a liar when he saw one. He just wasn't sure yet of what she was up to, though he had no doubt it had something to do with Batman. No matter how careful they had tried to be, the strange bond between Cat and Bat was well known in the underworld.

Just in case, he hadn't filled her in on all the aspects of his plan. Sure he had bombs ready at the Bank and at the development company, but those weren't all his targets.

It didn't matter, in the end. He would invite Catwoman along for the ride and see where it took them. If the two of them were involved, she'd be the perfect bargaining chip anyway.

–

That night, Harvey Two-face stood once again before the courthouse. Utter carnage surrounded him. Bodies were strewn everywhere, a group of terrified civilians sat huddled together, fearing who would be next, whose fate would be determined by the flip of a coin. For hours now, Two-Face had been selecting people from the crowd of people he had captured and publicly displayed; two were pulled and a coin was flipped. One lived, one died.

Again, Vicky Vail was on site to cover the story, bound and gagged, with her cameraman rolling tape under threat of a bullet to the head. Only tonight, Catwoman stood by Harvey's side. To the rest of the world, he had a new ally.

"Good or evil, Gotham? What do you think?" Harvey played to the camera. "I've got another surprise in store for you tonight, another evil corporation that hurts this city will be blown to bits. But..." he glanced at the prisoners in front of him. "..I'm also killing these people. Am I saving the city or destroying it?"

"Just like your Batman – he catches criminals, but how many people have been caught in the cross-fire? Why doesn't he kill the criminals who hurt this city? All he does is allow them to keep tormenting you."

Bruce barely contained the rage and the panic within him. He had sent her there to discover his plan, now she was a part of it. Unless he could get in touch with Jim, she would be implicated in the plot and imprisoned. Even worse than that, she was one shot from death, and he knew it. If she slipped up, for even a moment, and Two-Face began to doubt her, she'd pay the ultimate price. And it would be all Bruce's fault.

"Give it up, Harvey. You and your new friend there," Batman motioned towards Catwoman, "are surrounded. There's nowhere for you to go. There's been enough destruction tonight. You've made a statement."

Harvey laughed, and for just a moment, Bruce swore he he heard a flash of his old friend. But just as quickly, it was gone, and Two-face was back.

"Oh, but Batman. Turning myself in would do nothing but spoil my plans. You see, there are a series of bombs planted across this city, far and wide. Some will detonate, some will not. It will be up to you to determine who will survive."

 _Shit._ Selina looked at Bruce, fear flooding her body. Harvey hadn't told here about that. Something was wrong.

"Enough! You've made your point. Gotham is still corrupt, there are still criminals and thieves and philanderers everywhere." Batman needed to keep him talking while he figured out how to stop him and while GCPD searched for the other bombs. They had successfully defused the two he had known about, but now the scramble to find and neutralize the rest had begun.

"Do you want me to start killing people? Do you want me to kill you right now? I won't do it. This city has a justice system for a reason. And you will soon be rejoining it."

Batman had an idea. Maybe he could distract Two-Face with a little wager and buy himself just enough time for he and Catwoman to take him down.

"You like to flip the coin, Harvey. I see two criminals and two sides of this coin." Batman pulled a coin from his utility belt and motioned to Two-Face and to Catwoman. "Heads, you surrender and go to jail. Tails, she does. Come on, Harvey. Those are pretty good odds."

Batman locked his gaze onto Catwoman's, praying she would spot the distraction and pounce.

Harvey laughed, then. "You think I'd agree to that? If I go to jail, I don't get to have any more fun – at least until I escape again. If she goes to jail, well, I don't get to see you sweat." In one swift motion, Two-Face grabbed Catwoman, drew a pistol from beneath his suit jacket, and put it to her head.

"No, I think I have a much better bargain. Heads, you kill her, a criminal. Tails," He motioned to one of his thugs, who pulled a hood off the head of one of the prisoners. "you kill Gordon, who heads up this corrupt police force."

Batman felt the shock roll through his body. Harvey had Jim Gordon, his oldest and closest friend, and he also had Selena. How had this gone so horribly wrong?

"If you actually go through with it, I'll turn myself in, never escape. Take one life and this all ends."

Batman froze, unable to react.

Harvey flipped the coin, and Batman's heart wrenched. Her. It was her.

"Well, Kitty Cat. This is what you get for trying to walk the straight and narrow for once and help the Bat." Harvey whispered in her ear. "I hope he was worth it."

Catwoman met Batman's gaze and nodded slightly. Two-Face released her and let her step toward the Dark Knight. She raised her head, straightened her shoulders, and spoke quietly to him. "Do it. This will all end. I knew the risks when I agreed to help you."

Tears pooled in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Catwoman turned back to Harvey Two-Face and simply said, "He was worth it."

Batman was frozen in place, his mind racing, desperately seeking another outcome, another way to stop Harvey and save Selena. Finally, he shook his head. He couldn't do it. She trusted him, how could he betray that?

"You're going to let countless others die just to save one life? Just to save a criminal?" Harvey laughed again. "Of course you won't kill her, Batman. We all know what there is between you two. Doing the nasty on rooftops. You're supposed to be a hero, but you're fucking a criminal. Who's the hero now?" Harvey sneered.

"It's ok. I'm going to kill Gordon anyway." Harvey leveled the gun, forgetting Catwoman was still free. In a split second, she pivoted and kicked the gun out of his hand. Continuing the momentum of the kick, she spun, and caught him in the head with her heel, dazing him. Batman struck, hard and fast, taking Harvey down to the ground, and knocking him cold with a single punch to the jaw, while Catwoman took out the goon who was holding Jim. Gordon's ropes were sliced in an instant by her claws, and he joined the fray, quickly capturing the rest of Two-Face's henchmen.

–

After the battle, Batman found Catwoman already waiting for him on their favorite rooftop. They went into each other's arms and said nothing for a few minutes.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Thank you. I really wasn't ready to die tonight." Batman kissed her lips gently. "You really shouldn't have risked Jim's life for mine, though. I'm a criminal and he's dedicated his life to this city. I've got nobody – no family, no one to mourn me if I was gone. My life means nothing compared to his."

"No. Your life doesn't mean nothing. Never say that." He clutched her arms tight. "Never even think that. You once asked me what would you do if something happened to me. Know that the same is true for me. I care about you."

Selena was shocked to hear his admission. She knew they shared a close bond, but she never expected to hear him speak of it directly.

Much later, they were both haunted by the same thought. They had squared off against Two-Face and won. But when you thought about it, that's who they both were. Two identities, struggling to come to terms with who they each really were. Was he Batman, or Bruce Wayne? Was she Catwoman, or was she Selina Kyle? Was there a middle ground?


	11. Chapter 11

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Batman: Revelations**

Chapter 11

The next day, Selina called in sick at the museum. She was in serious need of a mental health day, she decided.

She had woken up that morning, mind swirling, replaying the events of the previous day, over and over again in her mind. The duality of her life and her relationships was haunting her. Just when she thought she had come to some kind of conclusion about her relationships with both Batman and Bruce, she started to doubt herself.

Did Batman really care for her? There seemed to be more and more between them than merely flirting and sexual tension. Could she give up what she had with Bruce to keep exploring what relationship with Batman could develop? But what was going on with Bruce? When she was with him, she could believe in having a normal life – well, as normal of a life as a cat burglar was capable of. But after that initial flash between them he kept a physical difference that she couldn't understand.

Selina spent the day wandering the streets of the city and ended up at the animal shelter. Some time playing with the strays and helping keep them socialized for adoption always centered her mind.

It wasn't until just an hour before she was due at the manor for dinner that she made her decision. She couldn't keep up the split. While her body craved Batman, and there was the promise of a more substantial connection growing, she couldn't end things with Bruce without understanding him and the emotionally intimate but physically lacking relationship.

–

Dinner at the manor was wonderful, but did nothing to ease her mind.

Bruce had invited Dick to join them. Selina learned Bruce had taken him in after his parents were killed and raised him as his own. Dick was now a police officer in Bludhaven, a dangerous city. While she had turned to theft to survive the streets, he was now serving a city to protect others from suffering the fate his parents did. Admirable. _What a jerk, Bruce. You just had to be so perfect that you took in an orphan and raised him so well he's dedicated his life to service,_ Selina thought to herself.

The evening was enjoyable, Dick and Bruce bantering throughout the seven courses. She had successfully brow-beaten Alfred into joining them again, as well, despite his protests. It felt like some kind of perverse family dinner. The significance of Selina meeting Bruce's son was not lost on her, either. From what she had seen in the press, Bruce couldn't hold a steady relationship to save his life, but she was now included in family dinner? Her guilty conscience was plaguing her by the time dessert was served.

"Alfred, you are a genius with chocolate mousse! I could live off of that alone." Selina purred her praise to Bruce's surrogate father. "Watch out Bruce, I might just have to steal Alfred away from you." She winked at Alfred conspiratorially.

"Ah, yes, Master Bruce. With as much as Miss Kyle builds my ego, I may just be tempted."

Bruce laughed. "You don't have a chance. Alfred has been with me my whole life. You'd have to be an absolute master thief to steal him from me." Bruce's eyes sparkled and he laughed harder.

Selina, on the other hand, suffered a flash of panic, which was quickly suppressed. _Nothing. That was nothing._

When Selina rose to start clearing the table, Dick shoed she and Bruce away. "It may have been a few years since dinner dishes were a part of my chores, but I think I can still handle a plate or two. Bruce, go entertain your guest."

They strolled, hand in hand, in the garden. Selina marveled at the open land and the stars visible in the clearing of trees. "Amazing that just this far outside the city, you can see the stars. Oh, look! There's a shooting star!"

Bruce turned and watched her. Her face shown with excitement and she smiled as she pointed to the sky. "You're supposed to make a wish on a shooting star."

Selina laughed. "And what did you wish for, Mr. Wayne?" She turned to face him and he grabbed her other hand in his.

"I've already got what I would wish for, Selina."

She stilled when he grew serious and smiled gently. "Bruce..." he kissed her hand, this time turning it over to reach her palm, his lips lingering. She shivered and felt the goosebumps erupt throughout her body.

"My wish? I just wish I understood you, Bruce. I can't keep you out of my mind." Selina stopped, hesitating. "I'm just... struggling to define what it is that we're doing here. The first night we met, we almost ripped each other's clothes off and had sex against a wall with a party full of people a room away. Since then, you haven't so much as kissed me. You buy me flowers, take me to the opera. We watch bad TV on my couch. We're here practically having a family dinner at your house. I know you wanted to slow things down, but…what is this? What are we? A girl wants to know she's desired."

Bruce kicked himself. He should have known this was coming. He was playing a dangerous game with Selina, and he knew it. Continuing the double life was hurting them both. But it just wasn't time yet, not with everything going on in Gotham. First Scarecrow, then Harvey Two-Face. Both of them had gone after him recently, and both reminding him how he had failed the city time and time again. He had no idea what could be next and he wouldn't endanger his growing relationship with Selina until he had this figured out and had come to terms with his own weakness.

Against his better judgement, Bruce pulled her into a fierce embrace and kissed her, hard and hot, mouth slanting over hers. He felt her gasp then grab his lapels with both hands.

 _Oh, God. There it is._ Selina thought. That heat that had almost engulfed them the first time they kissed exploded again.

Bruce was working hard to control himself despite the overwhelming need to hold her and never let go. Her moan brought him out of his stupor, and he pulled away, just enough to put his forehead against hers.

"Selina, never doubt that I want you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You aren't intimidated by who I am, other than Alfred and Dick, you are the only person to treat me like a normal person. You make me laugh, you frustrate the hell out of me, you are the only woman i know who is as smart as I am. You make me burn." Bruce broke their embrace and turned to pace angrily, his voice deepening slightly.

"I'm not…there's more to me than you know. My soul is…battered. My mind is confused. I'm still working through some issues. You make me want more. You make me want…everything. There's just something I need to work out first." His agitation had calmed somewhat and Selina watched the way he moved. Powerful, confident, smooth. But his anguished tone revealed uncertainty and hesitation.

"I… Selina…. It's just…complicated. I wish I could explain everything right now, but I can't."

He was hurting, and she didn't know why. First Batman, now Bruce. Selina thought back to that night on the rooftop when Batman had confessed his weariness, told her he was in pain.

Bruce sat back down and looked into her eyes. He wanted so badly to tell her what was in his heart. He didn't want her to worry about their relationship, hated that she was obviously confused about him, conflicted about her relationship with Batman and with Bruce, despised that there were tears in her eyes.

He reached over and took her face in his hands. When a tear finally escaped, he brushed it away with his thumb. Her breath caught. Batman had once done the same when she had shed tears for his pain.

 _Shit. Oh my god._ The rush of adrenaline washed through her, but somehow, she was able to keep her features calm. Selina stood and turned away. Then turned back and sniffed.

"I'm just being an emotional woman. I'm sorry, Bruce." She once again linked her fingers with his. It's ok. You'll explain when you're ready. I'll be here. You're worth the wait."

Selina then led him back towards the house, hand in hand, and changed the topic. "Do you think Alfred has any more of that chocolate mousse in the fridge?"

When Selina got home a few hours later, barely made it into her apartment before she collapsed. She managed to close the door, then simply slid to the floor and started to laugh, harder and harder until tears were streaming down her cheeks and her stomach hurt. Isis, disturbed from her blanket on the recliner, climbed onto her lap and licked the salty tears from her face.

"Isis, he's Batman. Bruce Wayne. All the times he cancelled dates, when he got "phone calls from the office." They weren't phone calls, Isis! He had to leave to run off and save the city!" Selina Kyle lived alone, she was used to talking to her cat. But tonight, she felt a little crazy for it.

"It's complicated, he says. Hell, yeah, its complicated. He's dating Selina Kyle at the same time he's dry-humping Catwoman on rooftops. That fucking bastard." The hysterical laughter returned. "Well, I guess I was doing the same thing."

A couple of calming breaths later, Selina realized something else. He knew. He had to. It made total sense.

He's "working through issues" — he's trying to figure out how to do this. He's "battered." Oh, God. _How many times have I seen Batman bloody and bruised?_ He couldn't have explained the injuries. He had said she made him burn. _He knows how we are together. The minute we ripped each others clothes off, he couldn't have explained why his body was battered._

Isis meowed uncertainly as Selina continued to freak out.

"I'm in love with him, Isis." Bruce. Batman. They're the same man. But not really. Batman was dark and brooding. Forceful, powerful. The Bruce she knew was kind and charming. Smart, funny. He was quicker to laugh now than he was in the early days. But who was he really? Was that the real Bruce or the Bruce he could be around her.

But she had done the same thing to him. Catwoman was seductive and sassy. She was a criminal. Selina Kyle ran a small antiquities museum, flirted with him while they hit the town, and was the kind of woman who got invited to family dinners. He must be wondering which one she really was.

The truth was that the true Selina was somewhere in between. She loved her job at the museum, relished the walks in the park, but needed the adrenaline of being Catwoman, loved to push herself to the limit time and time again. She imagined the the real Bruce was somewhere between the one she knew and Batman.

Family dinners – the thought triggered something in her mind. Batman and Robin. _Oh, god. Robin._ Who had he been? Bruce must have loved him like a son. Adopted son. Dick. _Shit,_ he must be Nightwing.

What was she going to do? How was she gong to handle this? She loved him. Them. The man in between that he really was. But could Batman really love a criminal? Could he have a real relationship with a woman who broke the law to get a high?

Selina sat back, and poured a glass of scotch from the bottle Bruce now kept in her apartment. She loved being Catwoman. It wasn't the money any more. It hadn't been for a long time. It was the freedom. The exhilaration of the heist, the chase. The careful planning it took. The proof that she controlled her own destiny. Could she give it up for him?

Or did she need to? Twice now they had fought together instead of against each other. They worked well together, moving in unison. She instinctually knew what he was his next move was going to be in a battle. They clicked, operating as one. If she was honest with herself, it _was_ a thrill. A bit more dangerous than what she was used to, but those same skills that made her good as a cat burglar — smarts, skill, athleticism, quick to adapt to the situation — hadn't she used those against Scarecrow and Two-Face?

She was still unsure. Could she make this change permanent? From villain to hero?

Crazier things had happened. Like the two men she was in love with being the same person.


	12. Chapter 12

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Joker

Selina Kyle laid in bed after she calmed down from her revelation, surprisingly clear-headed and with a lightness to her soul she had been missing for a while. Despite the emotional fatigue, she almost felt refreshed. Now that she wasn't struggling with the guilt of her dual relationships, she could see what their future could become.

She was a little miffed that Bruce had obviously figured out her identity months ago. She was still a little hurt that he hadn't told her who he was yet, either. But she saw the emotion in his eyes as Bruce and recognized the significance of the times he had shared pieces of soul on those rooftops as Batman. He cared about her - in both of their identities. what was holding him back? Did he still not trust her fully? She could understand if that was his hesitation. She had been a criminal for the entirety of their relationship.

She turned out the light and rolled over to go to sleep. Isis was already snuggled at her feet, purring softly. Selina needed some rest. She had a lot of work to do to plan her next heist. It would be the biggest, most important one she had ever set her sights on. She was going to steal the heart of Batman.

Across town, Bruce Wayne paced violently, his mind racing. He had almost come unglued earlier. After Selina had left, he had descended quickly and painfully into the darkness. Guilt, confusion, and a paralyzing loneliness. He was keenly aware of the pain he was causing her with his indecision and obsessive need to fix everything. But his life was a mess. When Bruce and Selina were together, he had a tiny glimpse of a normal life. And when he rolled across rooftops with Catwoman or came to her broken and bleeding, he was acutely aware of how well they worked together as a team. But that didn't excuse what he had done to this city. How many times he had failed, how many lives had been lost because of him.

A half a bottle of scotch later, the fireplace had burned to embers, and he had thought through every possible outcome, gone down every possible contingency. An hour earlier, he had gathered the strength to fold his legs beneath him and close his eyes, working his way through the deep meditation sequence he had learned from Ra's Al Ghul years ago. He cleared his mind of the demons and focused on the things he could truly control. He could continue to fight villains when they appeared. He would continue to do everything in his power to save Gotham. And he loved Selina more than his own life. There was only one way forward, only one path. With her.

When he finally emerged from the darkness of his mind, he possessed a new determination.

He needed to tell her. He couldn't keep this secret any longer. She'd become an integral part of his life, in both identities. She'd befriended Alfred. She was capable of making both Bruce Wayne and Batman smile. Dick, begrudgingly, accepted her. She belonged by his side.

They had been attacked by villains twice this week already. And this wasn't the end, he could feel it. Countless people had died, once again. Something was coming; he just wasn't sure what it was. Somewhere deep inside him he knew it was going to be bad.

He could not allow the events of the past week to break him. Taking one last cleansing breath, he focused on how fleeting life was. One day, he had Jason by his side, the next, he was pulling his broken body from the rubble. Life as Batman was dangerous, the next time he fought an adversary, he could die. He had countless close calls over the years. But he couldn't let that limit him. She was as strong as he was, she could handle the danger of a life with him. And he wasn't going to sacrifice the small amount of light he had in his life any longer for fear of the consequences.

But the fact did remain that she was a thief. He was Batman. She was Catwoman. He couldn't make her give that part of herself up. He could no sooner give up being Batman. It was who he was, and he knew she felt the same about being Catwoman. But they would figure it out. They belonged together.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would tell her. But how? How would she react to the fact that he had known who she was since their first meeting? He thought of the diamond claws that adorned her costume and figured not well.

* * *

Joker and Harley Quinn sat in the Iceberg Lounge, an establishment that he now ran following the incarceration of Harvey Two-Face and Scarecrow – at least until they escaped again. Harley was draped over his shoulders, giggling in his ear, while he downed pain killers and speed with vodka. It was taking more and more to get through each night.

He had been fighting the Batman for almost 15 years now. He may be crazy, but he's no idiot. At 53 years old, his time topping the crime world was nearing the end. He couldn't sustain the same level of abuse by Batman any more, and there were only so many times and so many different ways he could try to end the Bat.

He knew the Bat was feeling the same fatigue. He had watched him for years and knew how he moved, how he held himself. The past year, he had seen Batman slowing down, taking longer to recover. He had known it was time for one last push against his nemesis. If it worked, and Scarecrow or Harvey pushed Batman past the limit, Joker won. And if it came down to him to make him snap, then Joker would go out with a bang. There was no retirement home for super villains, no beachy escape in Mexico. This collaboration with the other two had been his last-ditch effort, a chance to go out on top, to establish his legacy once and for all as the greatest there had ever been.

He had hadn't really thought Scarecrow had a chance against the Bat, but he had set the scene well and thrown Batman off balance when Two-Face's attack came so close afterwards. He really thought Harvey was going to have him, until Catwoman had interfered.

Ah, yes. That damn Cat.

After he had killed Robin months ago, Joker had thought the pain would end Batman. He had watched at a distance as Batman had carried the broken body out of the rubble, smiling to himself as he heard the anguished cry of pain that had engulfed the Bat. He had been close. So very close to the edge after that. Rage and lack of control. All he needed to do was give him one solid push and he would have tumbled off into the abyss. But then _she_ had changed things.

Over the past few months, there had been a distinct correlation between increased sightings of the two of them together and an upswing in Batman's effectiveness. Then there was the fact that she had worked with him to take down Two-Face. That bitch was helping him. Joker sneered as he thought about the emotional ramifications of love on the hero. Batman cared too much. About Robin, this damned city, its clueless populace. About her. And Joker was going to hammer away at that until this came to an end.

* * *

An hour later, Batman's life was thrown into complete chaos.

Bruce was in the Batcave monitoring the police radio while several television screens played in the background. The local news cut into 2am reruns. Vicky Vale was back on the scene after a few days' hiatus following her kidnapping by Two-Face.

"While Gotham is still reeling from this week's attacks by both Scarecrow and Two-Face, a new blood has been shed. Catwoman, the infamous burglar and recent hero, has been found dead from a gunshot wound. Her body was discovered outside GCPD headquarters just 15 minutes ago." The screen showed the body of a woman dressed in a black body suit laying on the pavement, a pool of blood seeping from her head. She was surrounded by flashing police lights and a coroner's van. "There was a note attached to the body. "She didn't have to die.""

Bruce's head swam and he couldn't pull enough breath into his chest. He fell to his knees, suddenly lacking all control over his body. Cold adrenaline coursed through him and he refused to believe what he saw. He shook his head. _No. She was just here. It can't be her._

He dragged himself to the Batwave and replayed the segment. _No, it's not her._ But the image didn't lie. The body was the same size as Selina, the suit looked the same. Goggles lay a foot away. Bruce knew she had left hours ago. That was plenty of time for something to happen.

Bruce gulped air into his lungs in an attempt to regain control. As soon as he could stand, he leapt into the Batmobile and peeled out. He reacted without thinking and raced to her apartment, almost spinning out in his absolute panic to reach her apartment. _It's not her. She's home. I know it. It's not her._ He repeated it over and over again, a mantra to his sanity.

He parked two blocks away in an abandoned lot and shot the grappling gun into the neighboring building, swinging to the roof and sprinting to her rooftop. Without a second's hesitation, he shouldered open the french doors on her balcony open and burst into the room. What he saw brought tears to his eyes and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

The shattering of glass and splintering of wood rocked Selina from her sleep. She scrambled out of bed and stood ready to fight, legs braced apart, hands fisted and at the ready. Isis growled and hissed and retreated behind her. She was well aware that she was now a target and in a flash, prepared to fight to survive. But Selina wasn't prepared for the sight before her. Batman knelt in the debris, his head in his hands, his body shuddering.

She rushed to him and pulled him into her arms, broken glass cutting into her bare feet. "Bruce, what is it? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Oh, God, are you ok?"

He offered no response, just stood and clutched her to him in a crushing embrace. A split second later, his mouth was on hers, the kiss full of desperation, but she pulled away to search his face for answers. His face was wet with tears.

When he gasped a breath and moaned her name, she squeezed him tighter. "Shhh. It's ok, love. It's ok, Bruce," she purred, running her hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him. She pulled him into the living room and forced him onto the couch with her.

Selina couldn't process what was going on. She had never seen him like this. What had happened that he had busted into her apartment and collapsed? What had gone so wrong that he now shook uncontrollably in her arms?

She reached up and pulled the cowl from his head, placing her hands gently on either side of his face. She kissed him gently as he began to calm.

"Selina," he groaned. "You're alive. I knew it. It wasn't you. I knew it couldn't be you."

"I'm fine. I'm right here. Everything is ok. What's going on?" In response, Bruce pulled her into another embrace. Then, as suddenly as he had burst into her room, he scrambled back, standing up and running his hands through his hair, realizing for the first time he lacked his mask.

His blue eyes were ringed with black face-paint, but Selina saw relief war with confusion in his features.

"You know," he gasped.

Selina stood and nodded. "Yes." She walked towards him slowly, cautious of his turbulent mood.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

"I thought...you...the news." He grabbed her remote and turned on the TV, flipping channels until he found the coverage of the Catwoman body that had been found.

"Oh, shit." Selina knew this was bad. Really bad. Someone had used her to get to him.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's not me." She pulled him back to the couch.

"Selina, I don't know what I would have done if it had been you." She could hear his pain.

They laid in each other's arms for a few minutes, letting the adrenaline wear off.

Finally, when Bruce had regained his composure, he kissed her hard, mouth hot on hers, his hands clasping her tight to him. When he broke the kiss, he took a deep breath and watched her closely. "Selina. You're not safe here. Whoever planted that body did it for one purpose: to test my reaction, see what I would do when I found out. I don't know if I was followed, I don't know who saw me racing through the city to get to you. We have to go. Now."

Selina nodded and walked towards her bedroom closet, grabbing her go-bag and tossing it onto the bed. She donned her Catwoman costume quickly, and walked into the kitchen, where she dug out a bag of cat food and a couple catnip mice. Last, she snagged Isis' cat carrier from the hall closet and coaxed the frightened cat inside. Bruce placed his mask back on, threw her bags over his shoulder and nodded to Selina, who now had the cat carrier in her hand. "Let's go."

This time, when they arrived in the Batcave, Selina was free of the blindfold. She saw Alfred waiting at the top of the stairs and called a greeting to him. He was obviously confused, but his staunch dignity didn't allow him to question.

"Master Bruce. I'm glad you've returned. There seems to be some bad news." Alfred eyed the visitor carefully and wondered what exactly was going on.

"I know Alfred, but she's alright. It wasn't her."

Slowly, Alfred shook his head. "No, sir. Not Catwoman. The others, sir."

Bruce raced to his computer and began to monitor the feeds again. Bodies were being dumped all over Gotham. Women in Catwoman costumes now said "She's going to die." _Shit. He had been watched._

But that wasn't it. Young kids in Robin costumes were now being found dead adorned with notes reading "He didn't deserve this" and "You failed him". And more civilians were popping up randomly, all over the city, all featuring death notes. "This is your fault."


	13. Chapter 13

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 13

Just minutes later, a bomb blast rocked Gotham city. Scattered among the rubble, floating on the streams of blood that flowed out from beneath the floors of the collapsed building, was confetti in green and purple. Senseless, purposeless violence. It was meant to get his attention, nothing more.

It was the Joker, then. Batman hadn't been completely sure until then, but his instincts had been correct. The two of them had been squaring off for a decade and a half and Bruce knew him well enough to have guessed he was behind this latest spree. Somehow this had been different than any other time. In the past, Joker had been after chaos, money, power, destruction, or Batman's demise. There had been a clear goal that benefited him. Not this time.

This had been psychological warfare, carefully timed and executed to damage his mind. This change in tactics worried Bruce, but he didn't have long to dwell. The Bat signal illuminated the sky over the city, a flash of light in the darkness.

It was just after 330am and Bruce was bone-weary. After the intense emotions that had consumed him earlier tonight, starting with his encounter with Selina in the garden – _Oh, God. Was that only hours ago? -_ followed by his fight to claw his mind out of the darkness, and the devastation and utter relief of thinking she was dead and finding her not only alive, but aware of his identity, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Dread weighed heavy in his chest. Not only was the Joker now well aware of Selina's identity thanks to his own irresponsible actions of sprinting to her apartment, but he also knew the extent of Batman's feelings for her. This was now a mental war, and Bruce had no doubt that Joker would do everything in his power to exploit Batman's relationship with Catwoman while still playing the pain and hatred he felt over Jason's death.

The escalation of the confrontations over the past week and this last massacre rang with a sense of finality. But there was no choice. No tomorrows for this battle. It was tonight.

Unable to do anything else, Batman drug himself towards the Batmobile. Gotham needed him again. When Selina started to follow, he grabbed her arm. "No," he growled. "Stay here, stay safe. I can't risk losing you twice in one night."

"I'm coming with you. Who knows what the Joker is up to. You're going to need my help." Selina would be damned if she left him to face the Joker on his own. She knew what state he was in. He couldn't do this alone.

"Selina, no. He's already used my feelings for you against me once tonight. It will be better for you to stay out of it. No distractions."

Bruce had a valid point. The last thing she wanted to do was provide an avenue for the Joker to hurt him again. But Selina also knew Bruce wasn't at his best - he was unsteady, emotionally drained, teetering right on that edge of the darkness. If there was ever a night that he needed help, it was tonight.

She stood defiant against his orders, a hand on one hip, her whip already strapped to the other. "I can move as quietly as you can, I can hold my own in a fight, and I'm faster and more agile than you are. He's already hit you mentally and emotionally tonight, you're going to need someone by your side with a clear head."

She silenced his final protests when she climbed in next to him and interlaced her fingers with his, squeezing gently. "I am not going to stand by and let you do this on your own. I'm in this with you now. We stand together."

xXxXxXx

Alfred, who had witnessed the interaction from the top of the stairs in the cave felt his chest tighten. It appeared that Bruce had found his match in Selina / Catwoman, but he, too, felt uneasy about the coming battle with Joker. He knew too well that Bruce's emotional state had been oscillating between intense darkness and surprising contentment lately. It was a dangerous pendulum that threatened to throw off the careful balance he normally maintained. Alfred needed to call Master Dick.

* * *

Jim Gordon met them both on the roof of the GCPD building. If he was surprised by the appearance of a newly-reformed super-villain with Gotham's savior, he didn't show it. Grim-faced, he simply handed Batman an envelope.

Breaking into it, more confetti fell to the ground.

 _It's a retirement party and you're invited! The theme of the party is "Heroes and Villains." Wear your best costume. Prizes awarded for the most blood shed._

 _When: Tonight_

 _Where: 2817 Eastland Ct_

 _RSVP: Who's kidding? We both know you'll be there_

So this was it. Joker's last stand.

Batman handed the envelope to his long-time friend and growled under his breath. A cold wind blew and Commissioner Gordon turned his collar up against the chill.

"He and I have been playing this game for too long. We both know it. It ends. Tonight." Batman turned to leave, his cape billowing out from behind a frame hunched with fatigue. But then he turned back.

"Jim, far longer than I've been fighting that clown, you've been serving the city. If..." he paused and locked eyes with Catwoman for just a moment before continuing. "If things don't end well tonight, know that you are the true hero of this city. I've hidden in the shadows while you have boldly faced it all by the light of day. I'm proud to call you an ally and I've always considered you a friend." Batman reached up and pulled off his cowl. "It's time you know the truth."

Jim was stunned when he saw who was behind the mask all these years and pained by the haunted blue eyes watching him. He pulled him into a tight embrace. The revelation provided a sense of clarity and his heart was filled with pride. He could still see remnants of the devastated orphan he had helped years ago as a rookie cop at the scene of a senseless murder. He had always assumed Bruce's irresponsible behavior had been some kind of coping mechanism born of the tragedy. But now he saw it was merely a different kind of mask, carefully hiding his true purpose.

"Good luck, old friend. We will see each other again." Jim was sure of it.

* * *

As Batman and Catwoman neared the address, he grimaced and felt the adrenaline intensify. His hands shook. Jason had died just one block away. Much of the rubble from that night was still piled up; backhoes and dump trucks littered the site. Batman tried desperately to block the memories, but for a moment, all he could see was Jason, broken and bloody, all he could feel was the warmth seeping out of his body.

Catwoman felt his tension and again reached for his hand. "C'mon, Stud. It's time to end this. It's time to see Jason avenged and stop the madness."

Selina took and deep breath and readied herself for the coming battle. She was here for only one reason: to protect him. He was everything to her. She would do anything for him.

They abandoned the Batmobile just around the corner from the warehouse and settled on the neighboring rooftop to conduct surveillance. Batman was displeased, but not surprised when Nightwing showed up a few minutes later.

"Ready to kick some clown ass?" Nightwing quipped. "Ronald McDonald doesn't stand a chance against us."

"Now Dick, watch your language. There's a lady present. Don't make Bruce here send you to your room without dinner. Alfred would be so disappointed" Selina admonished, never taking her eyes off the warehouse.

"Selina?" When she lost that sensual purr she normally spoke with, he recognized the voice immediately. "Shit! What the fuck?" Dick lowered his voice when Selina reached out and punched him just a little too hard in the arm. "I guess this explains the recent family dinner. What, did Bruce and Selina end up in the sack one night and manage to recognize each other? I should have known what was going on all those times you told me to run off and "gather more evidence."

"Dick, shut it. Now's not the time. We've got work to do." Batman growled.

There were roughly two dozen henchmen in the warehouse with Joker and Harley Quinn and they were holding at least that many hostages. Despite the sense of terror that was close to engulfing him over the possibility he could lose either of them, Batman was oddly relieved Dick and Selina were here with him. He was going to need the help.

Sirens screamed as GCPD surrounded the building. "Make sure Jim and the police stay out of this. We don't know what other traps Joker has set and we don't need any more casualties. And you two, stay here," he barked. When they both began to protest, he cut them off. "For now. No need to let him know you're here until you're needed." Batman stood up and tossed his binoculars to the side, unholstering his grappling gun and prepared to make his entrance.

"Bruce, wait." Selina grabbed him and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. "I love you."

It was the first time she had said the words and it meant everything to him. Bruce drank in the intensity of that kiss, the feel of her body against his, the warmth that spread through him at those words he had yearned to hear for so long. With nothing but a nod, he shot the grappling gun and swung away. He could have nothing in his mind at that moment, save the Joker and what was to come. Selina's pride stung that he hadn't said the words back, but vowed to make sure he made it through the night, if only so she could give him a piece of her mind later.

A second later, Batman crashed through a window in the warehouse and landed with a thud, broken glass showering down around him. He slowly rose from a kneel and raised his head, eyes glowing with hatred and the need for vengeance.

Joker clapped slowly, laughing manically. "Very dramatic, Batman. Too bad you've just given all these people false hope. You may be the Dark Knight. But this is the last night any of them or you see. Where are your precious side-kicks? No big birdie or little kitty here to help you?" When Batman remained silent, Harley cackled brightly. "Aw, Puddin' he's all by his lonesome!"

"Not quite." Nightwing stepped out from the darkness. Of course Dick had ignored his orders. That kid hadn't listened to a word he had said since he hit puberty.

In an instant, a melee ensued. Batman engaged with the Joker and Quinn, distracting them as Nightwing began to pick off goons, one by one. Quietly, Catwoman crept in through a back window and started grabbing hostages in small groups, leading them out of the building to the waiting police force outside. Her stealth couldn't last forever, and tt wasn't long before she was spotted and struggled to protect both herself and the hostages from the henchmen.

After she managed to get the last of the hostages out, she heard shots ring out. Twelve in rapid succession. "No!' she screamed, adrenaline and fear pumping her legs faster and faster, terrified at what she would find. Batman. Nightwing. She had to get back to them.

Catwoman couldn't process the sight before her. Nightwing lay on the pavement, blood seeping slowly around him, as Harley stood there, gun in hand, beaming at the Joker. "I got the birdie, Puddin'!"

Catwoman leapt over Nightwing, grabbing her whip and deploying it in mid-air, wrapping it around Harley's neck. When she landed, she pulled back, hard, pulling Harley off balance. As she stumbled, Catwoman kicked her in the head, knocking her out cold.

She ran to Nightwing, kneeling next to him, pressing her fingers to his neck. _Thank God for all their body armor. There's a pulse._ She drug him outside to Jim Gordon was anxiously pacing.

"Get him an ambulance, NOW," Jim shouted, officers scrambling for their radios.

But Catwoman stopped them. "No. No hospitals." Catwoman reached into Nightwing's utility belt and found a remote to the Batmobile and pressed the button. A minute later, Nightwing was on his way to Dr. Leslie Thompkins via the autopilot capabilities of the Batmobile. "Leslie will take care of him. He'll be ok and his identity will be protected."

Now that Nightwing was on his way to medical attention, Catwoman turned her attention back to the warehouse. Batman was still in there. She took off at a sprint, desperately seeking him.

By the time she made it inside, all the goons were tied up or otherwise incapacitated. It was just Batman and Joker now.

* * *

Batman's emotions were raw, his mind unsteady. He had thought he had lost Selina earlier and now Dick was hurt. The still-rational part of him knew he was in a bad state, right on that precipice between maintaining his sanity and tumbling off into the abyss of madness. He held Joker against the concrete floor of the warehouse, his fist smashing into his face.

"Aw... Jeez... I hit Robin a lot harder than that." Joker paused and laughed. "His name was Jason, right?"

Batman screamed, his hands grasping Joker's lapels, slamming him over and over again into the pavement. His mind was clear of everything but rage, he saw nothing but the bloody face of Joker before him. Mindlessly, he reached next to him to grab a metal pipe. Batman hit him once, and was further enraged when Joker continued to laugh.

"That's right. Bats in the belfry. You've got them!" Blood was pouring out of Joker's head, his eye swollen closed, jaw broken.

 _It's almost over._ Batman raised the pipe one final time.

"No, Batman! Stop!" Out of nowhere, Catwoman tackled him, knocking him off Joker, who continued to cackle, albeit it weakly and between bouts of coughing up blood. The two struggled as she took the pipe from him.

"Can't you see he's right?" Batman roared. "It's all my fault. Every death in Gotham since I first put Joker in Arkham is my fault. So many people. Jason...he'd still be alive if not for me. I wasn't willing to do what was necessary and he paid the price for it. Scarecrow, Two-face. If I had just killed them, they couldn't have escaped to kill anyone else. If I kill him now, he'll never harm another person."

Catwoman grasped Batman's fist in both her hands. "That's not true. He'll harm _you_. _This_ isn't you. You're a vigilante, but you never cross that line. If you do this, if you kill him, you will never be Batman again. You will change. You are the Dark Knight. Gotham needs you. You aren't Harvey Dent, the White Knight of Gotham, who could do no wrong. After the accident, he went mad. He went from one extreme to the other. You've never been that extreme. You've been the balance. Don't let yourself be like them."

Batman heaved in breath, struggling to get oxygen into his system.

"You may not believe it, but you're a good man." His eyes finally met hers as the fog slowly began to recede from his brain. "You are a good man. None of this is your fault. None of it," she repeated. When his mind finally cleared enough to hear her words, Batman dropped the pipe to the ground with a clatter, shaking with rage and pain. He wavered, his legs barely holding him up.

She reached over and hugged him. "You've even managed to reform the Catwoman, lead her away from her life of crime. I've practically been your side-kick these days," she smirked. She broke the embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the scene behind them.

The Joker laid there, bloody and bruised, but still alive, and watched Catwoman walk Batman back from that cliff. _So close. Almost there. Just a little further._

"See, Batman. I knew it. You can never kill me. You need me. You need all of us. How can you continue that farce of being the rat with wings without us? You aren't really a hero. You're just another crazy in a mask. Just like us."

Batman stiffened, started to turn, his entire body vibrating. Catwoman could feel the rage shimmering off him in waves. Desperate to get him back, she grabbed his head in her hands. "Come on, Bats. Come back to me. Focus. Let's let Jim Gordon pick Joker and these thugs up and go check on Nightwing."

Joker continued to cackle. _Nice little kitty. I see how it is now. "_ The cat is chasing the rat with wings. What will you do when you catch him, kitty cat?" Catwoman ignored his comment and kept moving, hand in Batman's.

 _No,_ Joker thought. _I almost had him. I almost broke the Bat. I could have driven him insane, it would have been the ultimate legacy. That miserable weakling of a side-kick getting his head smashed in almost did it._ Joker had seen his rage explode when Nightwing had been shot. It would only take one more thing to send him over edge. And he knew just how to do it. He glanced around and saw a gun by the unconscious body of one of his henchmen.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Catwoman whirled around and reacted in a split second. Joker leveled the gun at her, but before his finger could even twitch on the trigger, she closed the distance, grabbed the weapon and pivoted. In one fluid motion, she tucked the gun into her belt, twisted behind the Joker's back, hooked her arm around his neck and used momentum to pull him off soon as he began to move in one direction, she reached around with her other arm to pop him back in the other direction. His neck snapped with a sickening 'snick' and his body collapsed to the floor with a thud.

Catwoman watched him crumple lifelessly to the floor. "You'll never break him. You'll never hurt him again."

And just like that, it was over. Selina stood, stunned by her own actions, unable to process what had happened. _What had she done? Could he forgive her for that?_ _She had always been a thief, but this was different. Could he be with a killer?_ Whatever happened, she would not regret it. She couldn't let him hurt Bruce again.

Catwoman slowly looked up and locked eyes with Batman, registering the pain and confusion on his face. There were no words. Only silence.

Finally, his face changed. Relief, then acceptance. He turned and walked toward the door, holding his hand out for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota Bene: This story is not canon. I don't follow the comics and only know the various stories from the movies and growing up with Batman cartoons, supplemented with internet research. As with my previous stories, this started with a dream and is combined with ramblings of my own mind. In this case, it is a little personal fantasy, too. Batman. Mmm. Hot.

This story has taken me far, far too long to finish. I loved the idea too much to force it, though, and only wrote when I could focus and feel the characters. I relieved to finally finish and get this idea that's been plaguing me out of my system. Since this has been a bit of a labor of love, I really would greatly appreciate any reviews you may be considering posting :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Finally, it was over. Nightwing was resting comfortably at the manor. Only one bullet had pierced his armor, and it had luckily not hit any major organs. He had suffered three broken ribs and a concussion, needed ten stitches from the bullet removal, but he would be find.

Batman and Catwoman sat on a building ledge overlooking a park, right as dawn broke. The simple beauty of the violet hues peeking over the treeline greatly impacted the exhausted pair. They were still unsure of where things were going to go for the both of them and were reeling from the death of the Joker. But tt was a new day, for them and for Gotham.

Selina pulled off her mask, took his hand, and removed his glove. He shivered when she pressed a kiss to his palm. She brought his hand up to her cheek and held it tight to her. "Can this continue, Bruce? Can this partnership last?" Selina searched his face, longing to find acceptance there. "I know I'm not an angel, but I want to help. I want to be right here with you."

"Selina," he started. Bruce was overwhelmed and struggled to put any of the emotions churning through him into words, so he settled for simply pulling her closer. "What you did for me. I never…."

"Sssh," she whispered. "It's over now. I just…I couldn't let him hurt you any more. I know what it does to you every time he kills. Every time he attacked the city."

"But Selina, the system. We can't just kill everyone who..."

She cut him off. "This was different. He wasn't just attacking the city, he was attacking _you_. He _killed_ Todd to get to you. He engineered a plan to use the pain of your lost son to drive you insane. Dick almost died. He would have killed me just to hurt you, too. I couldn't let him do that to you. But I couldn't let you kill him. Not you, I needed to protect you."

"I love you, Bruce."

This time, there was no hesitation. Bruce crushed her to him and devoured her mouth with a kiss. It was absolute possession, his passion barely contained. "I love you, too, Selina. I have for so long. Let's go home."

The Batmobile careened through the streets of Gotham and shot into the Batcave. The speed at which the car screeched inside worried Alfred, who had already been made aware of Dick's injuries. He quickly descended the stairs, readying to once again tend to what he assumed were severe injuries Bruce had sustained. Upon seeing the figure in black leather step out of the car, and Batman pull her to him for a kiss, however, Alfred hastily retreated back up into the manor.

In a second, Batman had her pressed up against the side of the car. Hands desperately roved her body. Her legs wrapped around him. They can't get close enough. He struggled to unzip her suit, while her hands fumbled at his. In their haste, their movements were jerky, uneven. "Bruce, how do you get this thing off? I have to feel you. _Now._ "

He pulled away and tore the cape and cowl off. His blue eyes meet hers and held steady as he flung his gloves away and stripped off his chest plate. Next, the the shoulder and arm armor were tossed aside, then the leg guards, leaving only the base layer. Selina reached over and pulled it over his head. Bruce practically ripped the suit from her body, finally baring her body to his hungry gaze.

Then they were pressed against each other again, this time skin to skin, no suits or masks to protect them. _Finally._ _How long had they waited for this._ His body was so hard, muscles rippling beneath his skin as he kissed his way down her body. His hands were on her breasts, followed by his mouth. She moaned as he suckled one nipple as he fondled the other breast. He bit her ever so slightly, and she gasped. "Oh god, Bruce."

He picked her up and put her down on the hood of the car, pressed between her thighs. Her back arched as she laid back, their mouths slanted over each other, again and again. His tongue was hot in her mouth. When he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth, she moaned again. She struggled to sit up, just enough, and reached down to grab his ass,pulling him to her. "Now, Bruce, please."

He entered her forcefully, in one thrust. He struggled not to come then and there. He pumped his hips in measured strokes. Their mouths were fused together, her arms around his neck, holding him close. His hands clutched her lower back.

Selina couldn't believe it. They were finally here. It felt so right. He made her burn, she had never felt anything like this before. When she just couldn't take it any more, she broke their kiss and laid back. She met his thrusts, urging him faster and faster, while they spiraled higher and higher. She opened her eyes and watched him move. The sight of his body, covered in the scars that chronicled his heroic efforts, pumping in to her again and again was the most beautiful and erotic thing she had ever seen. Their eyes met green fire to blazing blue ice. And just like that, they exploded together, powerful orgasms rocking them. Their cries intermingled and echoed off the walls of the Batcave.

He collapsed on top her her. His chest was heaving, struggling to catch his breath. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her mouth.

Selina laughed. "See, I always knew you were a stud."

Bruce pulled back and looked at her, smiling. "I'll show you how much of a stud I am." He swept her up in his arms and carried her towards the stairs. "Bruce! We're naked! What if Alfred sees us?"

Placing a quick. loud kiss on her lips, he continued walking. "Selina, this cave is not sound proof. By now, Alfred is well aware to stay in his rooms, lest he see something he'd care not to." Selina laughed, joy exploding from her very soul.

When they reached his bedroom, he kicked the door closed with his foot, and threw her unceremoniously on the bed, laughing as he followed her down.

She rolled over and crawled towards the pillows. "Ah, I see, ready again?" He came up behind her and covered her body with his, nipping at her neck and kissing the back of her neck. She giggled and pulled the covers back, nestling under them and pulling him close.

His voice was deeper than she remembered. She liked it. It wasn't quite Batman's gravely rumble, but deeper than the Bruce she knew. She had been right. The true man had been somewhere in between. She had never seen him this way. There was true joy on his features. She wanted him to always be this happy.

They both lay on their sides, watching each other. He had propped himself up on his elbow, she had her head on the pillow, one arm tucked underneath. She snuggled closer, and grazed her other hand up and down along his hip. _How she loved this man._

Selina held no illusions that their life would be easy. They would love and hold each other close. They would fight and bicker like every couple. He would have hard days, when he struggled with the darkness and the pain. There would be nights when she feared for his life, when she would have to watch him bleed in his never-ending quest. But they would have each other.

Bruce was content, happy. Everything felt right. He had finally found her, a woman to be a true partner. Someone to fight by his side, someone he could hold onto in the dark hours of the morning, someone who accepted him as both Bruce and Batman. She understood.

"I love you, Selina." He pulled her into him and kissed her softly. Whereas they had been rough, consumed by years of repressed lust the first time, the second was slow and loving. And when he entered her this time, they both knew it felt like home.

* * *

When the light peeking through the blinds woke Bruce up hours later, he was pleased to find her still in his arms, her back pressed to his front. His arm was around her and their hands were interlaced. She had tucked her feet between his legs.

She didn't stir when he slowly climbed out of bed and pressed a kiss to her temple. Bruce pulled on his robe and headed downstairs, intending to let her sleep while he made coffee.

"Good afternoon, Master Bruce." Alfred greeted him in the kitchen, just placing a carafe of french press on a tray with two cups, some pastries and fruit. Bruce smiled, of course Alfred was prepared. "Master Dick is also upstairs, recuperating in his old quarters." He wasn't sure if Bruce would want to talk about it, but he needed to know. "From what I read in the paper, I take it that you the situation was resolved last night?"

Bruce pulled Alfred into an uncharacteristic hug. He hadn't done that since he was a boy. Alfred broke with his normally stoic manner and squeezed Bruce tight.

"It's over, Alfred. Joker is dead."

"Master Bruce, did you…" Alfred hesitated.

"No." Bruce shook his head. "Catwoman. He was going to kill her to get to me. Before I could even step in, he was dead. She did it for me and for Robin. Selina did it. So he couldn't hurt me." Alfred smiled.

Bruce filled Alfred in on the events of the previous evening, told him about the plot by the Joker to break his mind and drive him insane. How Selina had stopped him from killing the Joker, and had ended up doing it herself when the Joker attempted one last murder to push him over the edge. That he was in love with her.

Alfred was so glad that Selina had protected Bruce. He had been so worried about his surrogate son and had feared what would happen if he ever crossed that line. Bless her for taking that decision from him.

"I take it that Miss Selina will be staying for a while, Master Bruce?"

"Forever, if I can keep her, Alfred." Bruce beamed.

"Excellent, Master Bruce. She makes you happy. She'll be a great addition to the family."

With that, Bruce picked up the tray and headed back upstairs.

Bruce found her awake, propped up on the pillows, with the blankets pulled up covering her chest. He leaned down and kissed her before putting the tray on the nightstand, then dropped the robe and climbed into bed next to her. Selina immediately snuggled up to him, then reached over to grab a chocolate croissant off the tray. "Good morning, love," she said, grinning as she popped a bit of pastry into her mouth.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." He stole a quick peck of her lips.

"I'm the cat who caught the bat," she replied, and kissed him soundly. Her soft lips tasted like chocolate.

He poured them both coffee, and they looked at the sun shining through the windows, watching the birds land in the trees outside and chirp as she finished her croissant.

When had he ever been his content? He brushed a piece of hair from her face and looked down at her.

"I told Alfred, Selina."

That made her pause. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"That things were over with the Joker. Robin — Jason was his name — is avenged. I told him that you kept me from killing the Joker. That you protected me."

"How did he take it?"

"With the usual aplomb of Alfred, of course. He likes you, Selina. He thinks you're good for me."

Sitting up and kissing her softly, he continued. "I told him I loved you. That I wanted you to stay. Forever."

"Forever, Bruce?" He kissed her again and reached across her body for the other nightstand. He opened the drawer, expecting to find the velvet box, but it was gone. Panicked, he pulled himself over her body and dug around.

He stopped when he heard her laughter, her shoulders shaking with mirth. She pulled him back, flipped him over, and climbed on top of him. She straddled him as her eyes danced and she leaned down for a kiss.

"Yes," she purred, linking their hands. He felt the ring already on her finger. "You didn't think Catwoman would miss a shiny piece of jewelry around, did you?" She laughed and kissed him again.

"You thief," he growled and flipped her over, pressing her to the mattress with her hands pinned above her head. "Going back to your criminal ways already? I'm going to need to arrest you for that."

"Ohhh, where are those handcuffs, Stud? Kinky." Her laugh quickly turned into a moan as ground his hips against her.

Now that both of their true selves had been revealed, life was never going to be the same.


End file.
